Naruto: The Second Coming of Darth Vader
by windstorm16
Summary: While fighting Orochimaru Naruto ends up not only cut off from the Kyuubi's Chakra, but also losing three of his four limbs, along with being burned alive with a high-level fire Ninjutsu. But now thanks to the help of the Force Ghost of Anakin Skywalker, Naruto will rise once again. This time, under the name of Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with another story challenge from The Sith'ari. I know, I know I should update my other stories but when I first saw this I couldn't help but accept the challenge, and when I did I couldn't focus on anything else but getting it started. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing.**

Orochimaru was annoyed.

It was supposed to be a simple objective, track down Sasuke Uchiha taunt him for not being as strong as Izumi, mark him with his Curse Seal tempting him with power, and when Sasuke came to him he'd take his body.

But of course, Orochimaru hadn't accounted for one thing, that thrice damned Kyuubi brat, Naruto Uzumaki! Not only had he somehow escaped the snake he sent to deal with the boy but he prevented him from marking Sasuke, but also destroyed his other snake with the Kyuubi's chakra.

Orochimaru swore he will find out whoever told him the boy was supposed to be a failure as a ninja and torture them.

'He's an even bigger nuisance than his father.' Thought Orochimaru

Orochimaru was one of the few people privy to the boy's heritage, and while he'd love nothing more than to kill Minato's son, the Snake Sannin knew he couldn't have the Akatsuki after him for killing a Jinchuuriki.

'Doesn't mean I can't cripple him.' Orochimaru thought a plan already forming, while Naruto jumped at the Sannin

Instantly snakes shot out of Orochimaru's sleeves wrapping around Naruto and holding him the air. Holding up his hand as purple fire lit on his fingertips Orochimaru slammed his hand into Naruto's abdomen where his seal was.

"Five Pronged Seal!" Orochimaru said effectively sealing the Kyuubi preventing it from helping the boy

'Step one, now step two.' Thought Orochimaru pulling his sword out from his mouth while the snakes moved revealing Naruto's legs and left arm

With a single swing Orochimaru had cut off Naruto's legs at the knees and his arm at elbow. The Snake Sannin would be lying if he said he didn't a large amount of pleasure in the boy's screams at the loss of his limbs.

'Now for Sasuke-kun.' Thought Orochimaru before sensing a build-up of chakra

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke Shouted right at Orochimaru and Naruto

'What!' Thought Orochimaru surprised Sasuke was putting his teammate in danger

While he can respect sacrificing your comrades to kill an enemy, it still surprised him, from what his spies reported they were supposed to be friends and rivals.

Acting quickly Orochimaru threw Naruto into the attack, making the boy scream even louder as he was burned alive.

Orochimaru would admit he was momentarily stunned, he'd admit he's done several inhumane things in his life and never regretted it, but even he has to think burning your own comrade alive is crossing a line.

Naruto fell onto tree branch moaning in pain, his entire body was covered in burns, that combined with the pain of just having three limbs cut off it's a miracle he's still conscious.

"Sakura let's go now!" Ordered Sasuke

Naruto painfully tilted his head seeing Sasuke and Sakura about to jump away, as he raised him remaining arm slowly reaching towards them.

"Sas…uke, Saku…ra, help." Naruto said pleading and hoping for them to help him though their next words crushed that hope

"Forget it loser you're on your own." Sasuke sneered

"Yeah Naruto-baka, we have to save ourselves, besides your dead anyway!" Screeched Sakura

Naruto was shocked and hurt, they were leaving him alone, they weren't even going to try and help him. Though his hurt soon gave away to anger, he thought they were friends, a team, he guessed he was wrong, they only saw him as the deadlast. Gritting his teeth Naruto said something no one ever thought would ever be spoken by the normally happy boy.

 **"I HATE YOU!"** Shouted Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura being thrown back by some force

*Unknown Location*

In an endless white void, a man looked up sensing something, frowning the man vanished to investigate.

*Forest of Death*

If one were to look they'd have seen Naruto's normally cerulean blue eyes turn a sulfuric yellow. Shaking off the sudden dread they felt Sasuke and Sakura both ran away leaving only Naruto and Orochimaru.

Snapping from his shock Orochimaru cursed at Sasuke escaping, not that it mattered. Looking to Naruto, Orochimaru was surprised the boy was still alive, let alone still conscious, he'd be impressed if he didn't consider the boy a thorn in his side.

"Poor Kyuubi brat abandoned and forgotten by his own teammates, it must hurt, though probably not as much as being burned to a crisp." Orochimaru taunted, Naruto glaring weakly at the Sannin feeling light-headed

"If you're going to finish it, then just get it over with." Said Naruto, Orochimaru chuckling darkly

"Kukuku, oh no I won't kill you. But tell you what how about I tell you a secret, consider a last gift before you die." Orochimaru said jumping down and crouching down next to Naruto

Orochimaru whispered something in Naruto's ear causing his eyed to widen, but before he could say anything darkness overtook him.

'Now to hunt down Sasuke-kun.' Thought Orochimaru grinning creepily he enjoyed the hunt

*Later*

Anko Mitarashi curse repeatedly jumping from tree to tree, she couldn't believe her ex-sensei was here, right under all their noses as if to mock them how easily it was for him to sneak into the village. Which is the reason she was jumping through the Forest of Death to confront him, and hopefully kill him even if it cost her life to do so.

Suddenly Anko stopped sniffing the air, instantly gagging when she smelled burning flesh. Covering her nose Anko looked around to see where it was coming from, soon finding source though she went green at what she saw. A burned body with three of its limbs cut off, slumped on a tree branch.

'Kami, I said killing was allowed not this shit.' Anko thought wondering what sort of sicko did this

Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she already knew Orochimaru had a hand in it, making her curse once again. Jumping down to the body, they at least deserved a proper burial, but she then noticed the burned remnants of the bodies clothes, bright orange clothes.

Anko gasped when she got a better look at the body, it was the Uzumaki brat! Not only that but on closer inspection she saw he was still alive.

'Damn kid, your tougher than I thought.' Anko thought her respect for the loudmouth brat rising a couple notches

Anyone who can live after three limbs cut off and being burned was a badass in her book.

Gently lifting the kid up onto her back, hearing quiet groans of pain escaping him.

'Don't you die on me.' Thought Anko taking off towards the tower

*Timeskip-three days*

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, looked mournfully at the medical bed in the Central Tower. The person on the bed was Naruto Uzumaki, someone Hiruzen considered a surrogate grandson, several machines were hooked up to the poor boys severely damaged body trying to keep him alive.

Sarutobi lowered his head knowing this was another of his mistakes, if he had just killed Orochimaru all those years ago this wouldn't have happened.

'I don't intend to make the same mistake twice.' Thought the Hokage vowing the next time he saw his ex-student he will put him down for good

Sarutobi's anger only increased when he learned just how Naruto was burned, having Inoichi looked into the boy's mind without risk of Kyuubi retaliating. Learning Orochimaru cut his limbs off but it was Sasuke Uchiha who burned him.

It reminded Hiruzen of the conversation that happened after he learned what happened.

*Flashback*

"What do you mean we're disqualified!" Sasuke demanded glaring at the Hokage

"It's like I said boy, you and your teammate are disqualified from the Chunin Exams." Said Hiruzen a stoic expression on his face

While he really, he wanted nothing more than snap the boys neck along with his pink banshee.

"But we got the scroll and arrived on time!" Shouted Sakura, the Hokage luckily wearing ear muffs blocking out the shrieking voice

"Yes, but it's required all members of a team be present, tell me where's your third teammate?" Sarutobi said, both instantly going quiet not willing to reveal they abandoned him to die

"Hokage-sama be reasonable, I'm sure Naruto's just out goofing off somewhere." Said Kakashi not really worried about his third student

Hiruzen took a deep breath closing his eyes. Instantly all three people were forced to their knees as the Hokage unleashed all his killing intent on them, while giving them a look that could kill.

"Kakashi Hatake, if you speak out of turn like that again I will demote you back to a genin doing D-ranks for the next three years, along with burning your entire book collection! Not only that I will tear that Sharingan from your eye socket and crush in front of you!" Sarutobi said, Kakashi paling at thought of not only losing his precious Icha Icha but his last connection to Obito

"And you two!" Continued the Hokage rounding on the two pale Genin idly noticing the puddles forming under them

"Be thankful I'm only disqualifying you and not having you both executed for attempting to murder your own comrade and then abandoning him!" Shouted Sarutobi, the two paling further that he knew both knowing how close the Hokage and Naruto were

"What're you talking about Hokage-sama?" Said Kakashi wilting under his leader's glare

"I'll tell you what. These two pieces of garbage, abandoned Naruto in the forest with Orochimaru, but not before the Uchiha burned him alive!" Shouted Hiruzen the room now shaking under his pressure

Breathing deeply the Hokage reigned in his killing intent, but still glared at three.

"All of you get out of my sight before I kill you." Ordered the Hokage, all three instantly running out the room

The hidden Anbu couldn't help but gulp in fear, it was moments like these they were reminded why the Hokage was known as "The God of Shinobi" and the most powerful Kage alive.

*End Flashback*

The Hokage's anger soon faded with sadness returning.

'I'm sorry Minato, Kushina.' Thought Hiruzen wishing there was something he could to help

"I believe I can help." A male voice said

Sarutobi's head shot up eyes widening at what stood before him. He could only describe the apparition as a ghost of a young man. The man had roguish good looks that Hiruzen was sure had numerous women fawning over him, sandy blonde/brown hair, blue eyes, wearing black robes, and a scar over his right eye.

"Who are you?" Questioned Hiruzen

"My names Anakin Skywalker, and I'm here to help." Anakin replied looking at Naruto a sad frown

Nobody this young should experience this kind of pain, Anakin still had phantom pains from his mutilation on Mustafar, having your limbs cut off then falling in a river of lava, not fun, not fun at all.

"And how can you help Naruto?" Demanded Sarutobi

"I went through the same thing that happened to him, losing my limbs and being burned. By all rights it should've killed me but I managed to survive and now I want to make sure he survives as well." Said Anakin

Hiruzen wasn't sure why but he felt he could trust this man.

"What do I have to do?" Hiruzen asked

"First, you'll have to contact someone, anyone you trust that has experience in mechanical prosthetics. Take Naruto to them, I'll take care of the rest. But I also have some requests to make in exchange for my help." Said Anakin

"Name them." Sarutobi said if it meant saving Naruto he'll pay any price

Anakin sighed running a hand through his hair.

"During my life, I once went by the name Darth Vader. I became something that was feared throughout the galaxy, I was symbol of fear and destruction, where I went entire planets fell." Said Anakin, Sarutobi's eyes widening at that

Someone having the power to crush entire planets, that's a scary thought

"My request is that Naruto takes on my old name and wears my Dark Armor, I want him to make it a symbol of peace and strength, rather than fear and destruction. That and I along with several of my associates wish to train him." Said Anakin

Sarutobi thought it over, the requests were simple and weren't too difficult to accept.

"I accept Anakin." Said the Hokage

"Great, also it might be best that once Naruto dons my armor that as few people know he's the one wearing it. Just make up a story of who he is." Anakin said as he faded away

Soon Sarutobi was alone once more.

"Neko." Said Hiruzen, as an Anbu wearing a cat mask and long purple hair jumped down bowing

"Hai Hokage-sama." Neko said

"Prepare a message, to the leader of Iron Country." Sarutobi ordered

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said Neko shunshining away

The Hokage sighed glad that he had a favor to cash in with Mifune.

*Mindscape*

Naruto laid in his mindscape looking up at the ceiling a dead look in his eyes, he still had all his limbs and wasn't burned to a crisp but he knew it wasn't real. He remembered everything Orochimaru cutting his limbs off, Sasuke burning him alive, his team abandoning him, and finally what Orochimaru had told him.

The snake had told him who his parents were.

At this point Naruto's only waiting to die, no longer caring if he survived, his parents are dead, his team left him to die, and the old man's been lying to him for years.

"Hello Naruto." A voice spoke

Tilting his head Naruto saw Anakin had appeared in his mind.

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked Naruto, Anakin frowning at the dull tone he spoke with

It reminded him of his early years as Vader when he believed he had killed his wife an unborn children.

"My names Anakin Skywalker and I'm here to help you." Said Anakin, though Naruto just looked at him blankly

"Look I don't who are you, and I frankly don't care, you're probably just a figment of my imagination so do me a favor and piss off." Said Naruto looking away and closing his eyes

Though they instantly shot open when he felt something grab hold of him lifting him to his feet.

"I assure you I'm very real." Said Anakin now standing next to Naruto

"How did you-"

"-lift you up without touching you, and how do I know what you're thinking. A little trick I learned in my life, that and we're currently in your mind makes reading your mind easier." Anakin said smirking

"Okay so your real, then what do you want?" Questioned Naruto

"Like I said I'm here to help you. I've already spoken with Hiruzen Sarutobi and while he works to repair your physical body I along with several of my associates will train you in your mind, plus someone I'm sure your familiar with… Kyuubi." Said Anakin turning around as a giant cage appeared behind him and Naruto while two giant red eyes stared down at them

 **"And what makes you think I would ever help the boy human?"** Demanded the Kyuubi glaring at them both

"Well for starters neither me nor my associates know of this Chakra that the people of this planet use, while I'm sure you are knowledgeable in it and Naruto could perform with one hand. That and as your host Naruto not only represents himself but you as well, and wouldn't you want a strong representative." Anakin said smoothly

While he wasn't the negotiator Obi-Wan was, he did know how to play on people's pride, as he could see the fox was mulling over what he said.

"Of course, you if you don't want to help that's fine, that is if you want people to think your host is weak and by proxy you as well." Continued Anakin inwardly counting down

The Kyuubi roared slamming it's claws against the cage.

 **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the Tailed Beasts, I am a force of nature itself, and I am not weak! Fine if you want to help to train the brat then I'll help, but only to show everyone my host is the strongest!"** Kyuubi roared

'All too easy.' Thought Anakin

"Now that that's taken care of let me introduce you to the other people who will be training you." Anakin said as nine other people appeared beside him

"Meet Grand Master Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Galen Marek, Revan, Count Dooku, Darth Maul and Darth Marr. From now until your body is repaired they and I will train you in the Force, while Kyuubi trains you in how to use your chakra with one hand. Also for everyday in the real world a year will pass in your mindscape." Anakin explained, Naruto's eyes widening

"Now shall we begin." Said Anakin smiling

*Timeskip-a week-Real World*

"Thank you once again Mifune-dono." Sarutobi said as he and the leader of Iron Country walked down a corridor

After his meeting with Anakin, Hiruzen had ordered a message sent to Mifune to all in a favor the man owed Sarutobi for saving his life during the Second Great War. Afterwards the Hokage with a team of trusted Anbu travelled with Naruto to Iron Country, a stasis seal having been placed on Naruto to keep him alive during the travel.

When they arrived Mifune, a squad of Samurai, and a team of medics had been waiting for them. While the medics took Naruto to the hospital Sarutobi and Mifune went to discuss what the Hokage needed help with.

Hiruzen knew that Iron Country was one of the leading countries in technology having been able to create mechanical prosthetics, the only reason they didn't offer these prosthetics to other Countries is because they were firm in keeping neutral and if they gave out these items to one country they'd have to give other countries them as well. In fact, the only reason Mifune was helping Sarutobi was because of the favor he owed him.

Though when he had heard of how Naruto had been injured Mifune would have offered his help regardless, being attacked and abandoned by your own comrades, cowards both of them.

"Think nothing of it Hokage-dono. Though I must admit your timing is strange." Said Mifune, Sarutobi looking at him

"How so?" Hiruzen asked though feeling he already knew the answer

"Before your arrival I had received two strange packages, the first appeared to be a silver sword hilt, and the second was a suit of armor that doubled as a life support system." Said Mifune

'Likely the armor Anakin spoke of, though what could the hilt be?' Sarutobi wondered

Both leaders soon arrived in a chamber where several medics were running around with different machines around the room, while in the center Naruto laid unconscious on a metal operation table.

"I'm afraid there is nothing he can do for his burns, we can only give him the replacement limbs. Luckily the armor I told you about will be able to keep him alive until he's able to see a skilled enough medic that can repair the rest of the damage." Explained Mifune, Sarutobi nodding

They watched as the medics went about attaching the mechanical limbs to Naruto's body, before moving onto to putting the black armor on him. When the mask and helmet descended on his head everyone in the room had to suppress a shiver at the sound that reverberated from the mask.

 _Kuhhhh-puhrrr_

The table slowly rose until it was nearly vertical.

"Lord Vader can you hear me?" Sarutobi questioned

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Replied Darth Vader this time everyone shivered at the emotionless synthesized voice

Darth Vader turned his head towards the Hokage, Hiruzen gulping as those red tinted eye pieces locked onto him.

"You lied to me old man." Vader said, the Hokage now confused

"Lord Vader what did I lie about?" Asked Sarutobi before he noticed that the machines began shaking along the tubes filled with colored liquids

"My parents, you said you never knew them you lied to me!" Said Vader, much to Hiruzen's shock as the room began shaking more

With a single tug Vader ripped free from his restraints while the machines began sparking and the tubes exploded. Stepping off the table Vader struggled for a moment getting use to the robotic legs. Looking to the Hokage Vader took a step towards while holding out his hand as the silver sword hilt flew into his waiting grasp, everyone gasped when a red blade made of light emerged from the hilt.

"You had no right to keep their identities from me!" Shouted Vader

"Na-Naruto please calm dow-"

"No! Naruto Uzumaki is no more! He was killed and left to die by his own team in the Forest of Death! My name is Darth Vader!" Vader said

Suddenly the room stood still once more while Vader deactivated his Lightsaber clipping it to his belt.

"If I find out you kept anything else from me, once I finish Orochimaru and the Uchiha I will come for you Hiruzen Sarutobi. Lord Mifune I require the use of your facilities, I only have three weeks to the finals and I have preparations to make." Vader said turning to the leader of Iron Country

"Of course, Lord Vader, Iron Country is open to you." Said Mifune after taking several deep breaths

Nodding once Vader turned around his cape fluttering behind him. Once he left the room all the medics promptly hit the floor in a cold faint, while Sarutobi had to steady himself, in all his life he's fought against and beside several powerful men, his own teachers Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, other Kage, even witnessed the destruction caused by Madara Uchiha himself, and in all those times Hiruzen picked up a very useful skill.

He knows when someone is holding back.

What he felt from Vader just now, Hiruzen knew that was just the tip of the very large iceberg.

'I pity those who stand in his way.' Thought Sarutobi

*Timeskip*

Hiruzen looked at the gathered crowd with a neutral expression, people were excited to witness the Chunin Exams final. Gazing to his side Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage who sat in his chair with his guards.

"A lot of people have gathered to witness the finals Hokage-dono." The Kazekage remarked

"Indeed Kazekage-dono." Replied Sarutobi

"It's a shame that the Last Uchiha won't be competing I've heard great things about him." Said the Kazekage

"I wouldn't worry too much." Sarutobi said

The Kazekage, really Orochimaru in disguise, couldn't help but curse inwardly. He had no doubt that the reason Sasuke wasn't competing was due to his sensei finding out what happened to the Uzumaki brat.

'No matter there will be other opportunities to grab Sasuke-kun.' Thought Orochimaru while still planning for the invasion to happen

Standing up Hiruzen walked over to the balcony to address the crowd.

"Welcome, to the Bi-annual Chunin Exams!" Said Hiruzen, the crowd cheering

"Here we shall see which of these promising Genin can attain the title of Chunin!" Sarutobi continued

"But before we start the matches, we shall be having an exhibition match!" Announced the Hokage, getting the crowds attention along with Orochimaru's

"This exhibition match shall be between Sasuke Uchiha and my very own secret apprentice whom I have recently taken under my wing, Darth Vader!" Said Hiruzen, the crowd cheering at getting to see the Last Uchiha fight not really caring who it was

"I was unaware you had taken an apprentice Hokage-dono." Orochimaru said

"Yes, I met him during the month break and saw plenty of potential in him, potential I couldn't let go to waste." Said Sarutobi

"Well I'm sure it will be an interesting fight." Said Orochimaru silently cursing at this unknown variable

Sarutobi shook his head as Sasuke practically strutted into the arena, wearing an all-black attire, and soaking up the crowd's cheers.

"Well where is this "Vader" is he going to show himself or is he too scared to face an elite Uchiha like myself." Sasuke mocked

"He's already here." Said Hiruzen looking up

Everyone looked and their eyes widened when they saw some flying metal contraption descending from sky, with three protrusions coming from it one pointed up and two pointed down. When it got close to arena roof the two downward protrusions folded up while a ramp lowered down. From the ramp came four metal sphere's that unfolded into strange metal contraptions, with only the creator know they were called Droidekas.

Soon everyone heard heavy metal footsteps followed by a raspy breathing sending shivers up everyone's backs. Darth Vader descended the ramp, scaring more than a few people by his intimidating appearance.

When he reached the edge of the roof Vader gazed down at the arena looking straight at Sasuke, making the Uchiha gulp in fear at the skull like mask staring at him as if he was an ant, but he quickly buried his fear and gave an arrogant smirk.

"Well are you gonna stand up there all day or are we going to fight." Mocked Sasuke

Without saying anything Vader stepped off the edge shocking everyone thinking the fall would kill him. But everyone was shocked further when Vader landed in a kneeling position, forming a small crater before standing up.

The proctor, Genma, looked between the two combatants, having a feeling this was more than just a fight.

"Are both combatants ready?" Asked Genma getting nods from both

"Hajime!" Genma said jumping away

From a moment neither moved until Vader spoke.

"My Master told me what you did to your teammate." Said Vader, Sasuke scoffing at that

"What of it." Sasuke sneered

"Do you regret burning him alive and abandoning him to die?" Vader questioned a small part of him, the part that was still Naruto Uzumaki held onto the hope that his team regretted leaving him die

With Sasuke's next words the last remnants of Naruto Uzumaki vanished.

"The only thing I regret is not doing it sooner, that loser got what was coming to him acting like he was better me! He was nothing but talentless no name orphan, while I am an Elite Uchiha! His whore mother and drunk father probably abandoned him so they didn't have deal with a worthless son like him!" Shouted Sasuke

For a moment Vader remained silent before speaking.

"I see now. I see you for what you truly are Sasuke Uchiha." Vader began

"You are nothing but a sniveling worthless coward, with an inferiority complex. You believe yourself above everyone simply because of your last name, that the Uchiha are the greatest in the world. Let me tell you something Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha are nothing, they were always nothing, all it took was a single night before they were butchered like cattle, all by a single person. And you Sasuke Uchiha you are nothing but a spoiled brat with nothing special about you, if it wasn't for your eyes you would be nothing, just a sad pathetic little boy desperately crying out for mommy and daddy to love you, it'd be funny if I didn't find it so pathetic." Vader said, Sasuke glaring at him being red in the face

"You… you…" Sasuke growled

"What's the matter, did I touch a nerve, I guess that's to be expected from such a spineless fool. I can see why Izumi didn't consider you worth killing." Continued Vader

Sasuke roared in anger charging recklessly punching and kicking at Vader, who avoided all his attacks with ease and using the Force to redirect them. This continued for several minutes with Sasuke growing tired and Vader not even feeling winded.

"Is that the best you can do Sasuke Uchiha, I had expected more but I can see this has been nothing but a waste of my time." Said Vader

"Don't you dare mock an Uchiha, you pathetic loser! Witness the power of the Uchiha! Fire Style; Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Shouted Sasuke launching a massive fireball at Vader

Vader did nothing as the fireball approached before it overtook him.

"Hn, guess was just a talentless freak in a mask after all." Sneered Sasuke

Suddenly the fireball stopped midair, then to the shock of the audience began getting smaller revealing Darth Vader unharmed. Soon the fireball was held in the palm of Vader's hand before it was extinguished.

"You call that power Sasuke Uchiha. That was nothing." Vader said

"Now then let me show you the difference between YOU and ME." Continued Vader

Throwing his right arm up Vader sent bolts of lightning shooting towards Sasuke, when the lightning came into contact Sasuke dropped to the ground screaming in pain and agony.

"Power! Unlimited power!" Vader said loudly, as Sasuke continued to scream in pain

Everyone watched in horror as their precious Uchiha was tortured by this monster. Sakura was screeching for someone to do something to save her precious Sasuke-kun, with no one listening.

The only one not with a look of horror on his face was Hiruzen, though he did look grim as he knew this wasn't just a match.

It's an execution.

After a few minutes Vader stopped his attack, as Sasuke weakly glared at him from the ground.

"This is the difference between you and me Sasuke Uchiha. I could kill you now if I wished. But no, you're not even worth the effort." Said Vader turning his back on Sasuke who gritted his teeth in anger

"Don't you… turn your back… on me!" Sasuke shouted getting up and going through handsigns as lightning crackled to life in his left hand

"Chidori!" Shouted Sasuke charging towards Vader intent to drive the attack through his heart

Unknown to anyone Vader smirked beneath his mask.

Quicker than anyone could follow Vader grabbed his Lightsaber, activated it, twisting his upper body and cut off Sasuke's arm at the elbow.

Sasuke dropped to his knees gripping his cauterized stump in agony, while everyone shouted in horror at the Uchiha being mutilated.

"Fool, you had the chance to escape with your life, now there will be one less Uchiha in the world." Said Vader holding his Lightsaber at Sasuke's head with Sasuke now feeling fear for the second time in his life he was going to die

No, he couldn't die now, he still had to gain his vengeance, restore his clan, he couldn't die!

Sasuke's thoughts were cut off when with a single swing Vader cut straight through his head.

For a moment all was deathly silent, as everyone stared in shock at having witnessed the Last Uchiha die. Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud shrieking voice

"NO! SASUKE-KUN CAN'T BE DEAD, HE CAN'T BE! SASUKE-KUN GET UP, GET UP AND KILL THAT MASKED FREAK!" Sakura shrieked trying to jump down into the arena but was held back by the other Genin knowing if she did anything stupid she'll probably die as well

Though a few felt she deserved it after what the Hokage told them she and Sasuke did to Naruto. Ino while saddened by her crushes death couldn't deny the satisfaction that he got what was coming to him, while she didn't know Naruto that well, and admittedly a bit of a bitch to him, he still didn't deserve to be burned alive and abandoned by his own teammates. It made Ino shiver in fear really, if Sasuke had been willing to abandon his own teammate, someone they all believed he considered a friend, what would he have done to any of them?

Kakashi looked on with a neutral expression but inside he was filled with anger and sadness at his favorite student's death, one of the last things connecting him to Obito, and it's gone.

'No, no, NO!' Orochimaru thought angrily

Now he could never gain the Sharingan, he couldn't even harvest the eyes for study because Vader had cut straight through them! Breathing deeply Orochimaru used every ounce of willpower he possessed to calm himself and not blow his cover. But he swears he will make Vader pay for robbing him of the Sharingan.

'It was his fate to perish like the rest of his cursed clan.' Neji thought smug satisfaction at the arrogant Uchiha's death

"Did you see Hanabi." Said Hiashi Hyuga with his Byakugan activated

"Hai, Tou-sama." Hanabi with her Byakugan activated as well

When Vader had unleashed that torrent of lightning they and several other Hyuga had activated their Byakugan and were shocked that the entire time Vader hadn't been using any chakra, whatever the lighting was it wasn't a jutsu. Another thing was they couldn't see who Darth Vader was inside the armor, that somehow blocked their all-seeing eyes.

'Who are you?' Wondered Hanabi curious of the enigma known as Darth Vader

"Call the match." Vader said looking at Genma snapping the proctor out of his shock

"Wi-winner by death, Darth Vader." Announced Genma

 **So, what did you think, Naruto becoming Darth Vader, not a lot of stories like that. Hope you all enjoyed it, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here bringing you a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the invasion happening, with a twist, the fallout of Vader executing Sasuke (Who hear cheered when he died, come one be honest), and finally the start of the Tsunade Retrieval Mission with another twist. So without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Vader exited the arena heading up to the stands, but was stopped when he saw two Chunin and a member of the Civilian Council in front.

"Move." Vader ordered, with the council member sneering

"You have no right to order me around freak, not after you killed Uchiha-sama." The man said glaring at Vader

"I'd think you'd be wiser than to insult me after seeing what I'm capable of." Said Vader, the man scoffing

"Please it's obvious you cheated otherwise Uchiha-sama would have crushed you. And don't think you can threaten me I'm a member of the council and if you try anything I'll have these two Chunin kill you." The man said smugly

In response Vader merely tilted his head, before with a twist of his wrist the two Chunins necks were snapped much to the council man's shock and growing fear.

"You were saying." Vader remarked stalking towards the man who was backing away fearfully

"N-now, no need to do anything you'll regret ho-how about a deal, I can give you money or maybe even get you a spot on the council." The man stuttered in fear, as Vader towered over him

"Pl-please mercy-GAH!" Choked the man as Vader lifted him into the air a hand wrapped securely around his throat

"The only thing I want from you is you dead." Vader said

Unclipping his Lightsaber Vader aimed it at the man's face making him pale, before the fool could plead for his life Vader activated the weapon as the red blade shot through the man's head killing him.

"Pathetic." Said Vader dropping the corpse

With the annoyances dealt with Vader continued up to the stands. When he reached the top, everyone gave him a wide berth, not wanting to incur his wrath, he then took a seat next to Gaara surprisingly.

"Hello Gaara of the Desert." Vader greeted

"Darth Vader, you killed the Uchiha. Your strong, mother shall have your blood." Said Gaara

Vader said nothing, during the month break in Iron Country he'd deduced Gaara was a Jinchuuriki like himself, with his Tailed Beast being Shukaku, the One Tails. The Tanuki likely drove Gaara insane to make him kill people, Vader already knows how to use this to his advantage.

"While yes you could kill me, but tell me wouldn't you like a stronger opponent to really prove your existence." Vader said while knowing he had Gaara's attention

"What if I told you that man was an imposter and the real Kazekage is dead." Said Vader pointing to the Kazekage Gaara looking at the man that was supposed to be his father

"And what if I also knew of your villages little invasion plan made possible by Orochimaru." Vader said, Gaara now looking fully at him

"I found the ones that planned to summon giant snakes to destroy the walls." Said Vader

"I'm guessing they're dead then." Gaara said not really caring he only agreed to take part in the invasion to kill strong enemies

"Yes, though I let the Suna-nin live after revealing Orochimaru's deceit. Now then tha man dressed as the Kazekage is in fact Orochimaru, having killed the real one and his guards." Said Vader, Gaara looking at the disguised Orochimaru with bloodlust in his eyes

"Now Gaara Orochimaru is one of the Sannin, and the Sannin are known throughout the world as powerful Ninja. So, Gaara why try and kill me when you could kill Orochimaru, think about it if you kill a Sannin no one would ever be able to deny your existence." Vader tempted

As Gaara thought about it, the more he liked the idea, yes, he would kill Orochimaru and the no one could deny his existence.

"I'll do it, but if anyone gets in my way I will kill them as well." Said Gaara, Vader nodding

"Of course. Also, Gaara if I may offer some advice from what host to another, don't lose yourself to your darkness." Said Vader, Gaara clenching his fists

"What would you know of darkness?" Demanded Gaara

"The Uchiha I just executed, he was my teammate before he and his lapdog left me to die in the Forest of Death." Said Vader, Gaara staring at him for a moment

"Uzumaki." Muttered Gaara, Vader nodding

"I was, no I am Darth Vader. The people I thought I could trust either didn't hesitate to betray or lie straight to my face, I've already delved into the abyss Gaara and I doubt I'll ever come out. But you, you still have people who care for you and have stayed by your side even now." Vader said motioning to Temari and Kankuro, Gaara looking at his siblings

"I've already accepted my fate Gaara, but you can still change yours." Said Vader getting up and walking away, leaving Gaara to think over his words

*Later*

Vader watched from his ship as Neji and Gaara's match ended, without the Hyuga prodigy becoming a stain on the ground. Suddenly white feathers descended putting everyone to sleep.

'It's begun.' Thought Vader as Oto and Suna ninja began attacking

"Kill the Oto Ninja, incapacitate the Suna ones." Vader ordered the droids that immediately sprung to action while around the village the dozens of droids appeared shooting the Oto Ninja and stunning the Suna ones

Vader then created ten Shadow Clones, thankful he mastered the Jutsu to the point he doesn't need to make handsigns anymore, before they all jumped away.

Meanwhile in the Kage Booth the Hokage and revealed Orochimaru jumped onto the roof.

"So, you finally show yourself Orochimaru." Sarutobi said

"Kukuku, it's been quite a few years Sarutobi-sensei are you sure you're up to fight me in your age." Said Orochimaru, as Hiruzen threw off his Hokage robes revealing his battle armor

"I may be old, but I still have enough strength to correct a mistake I made." Sarutobi said

"Then come Sarutobi-sensei, put up the barrier!" Ordered Orochimaru to the Sound Four

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!"

Just as the Sound Four were about to activate the barrier a wave of sand crashed down forcing them to jump away.

"Orochimaru, mother wants your blood!" Said Gaara with bloodlust shining in his eyes, much to Orochimaru's shock

'What, what's that fool doing!' Orochimaru thought dodging another wave of sand

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, first he loses Sasuke and the Sharingan, now he has to deal with a crazed Jinchuuriki trying to kill him.

'Things have escalated out of my control, I can't fight Sarutobi-sensei and Gaara, and without the barrier the Anbu will soon arrive as well. It seems a strategic retreat is in order.' Thought Orochimaru

"Retreat for now!" Orochimaru ordered the Sound Four as they all prepared to escape

"You're not escaping, Orochimaru!" Said Gaara sending several waves of sand at the Sannin and his guards

After Vader had given him the idea of killing Orochimaru, Gaara had begun collecting more sand from the minerals in the ground, intent to bury the Snake Sannin in a tsunami of sand.

Sarutobi could only blink as he watched Gaara send wave after wave of sand after Orochimaru intent to kill him, even getting a few hits on his ex-student, before knocking his one red haired bodyguard into a building.

Wait a minute.

'Red hair.' Sarutobi thought jumping down to where Gaara knocked the person

On closer inspection Sarutobi saw it was a girl maybe a few years older than Vader himself, but what he focused on was the stunning red hair she had, the same shade as another redhead Hiruzen once knew.

"Neko!" Said Sarutobi as the Anbu jumped down her sword stained with blood

"Hai Hokage-sama." Neko said

"At the Forest of Death there should be a team of workers and several metal constructions take this girl there and tell them Lord Vader wants her kept safe." Sarutobi said, Neko gazing at the girl that looked strangely like her deceased sensei

"Hai Hokage-sama." Said Neko picking the girl up and jumping away

If the Hokage's assumption of the girl was correct then it could be a small amount of redemption for Vader, though for now he has to protect his village.

*With Vader*

Vader could say he's disappointed with the Oto Ninja, they were pathetically easy to kill, he had expected more from Orochimaru's underlings.

'Then again he probably had them to experiment on if he ran out of test subjects.' Thought Vader

A few of his clones had already dispelled having cleared out their areas. He soon happened on a group eight Oto Ninja surrounding a child, though Vader was surprised and a little impressed when he saw three of them had already been dealt with.

'She's likely part of a clan if she already has training.' Thought Vader while Oto Ninja had zero skill they were still full-grown adults

Jumping in front of group surprising the Ninja, Vader then threw his Lightsaber making it spin in the air slicing through the five ninja's midsections as fell apart dead while Vader caught his Saber.

"Are you alright?" Vader questioned the child glancing at them

"Ye-yeah." Said the girl in shock at the display she just saw

"Good, now get to safety." Said Vader before jumping away without waiting for a response

*Timeskip-three days*

Hiruzen sighed tiredly as he signed another paper, it's been three days since the Suna/Oto Invasion, in that time the village was being rebuilt from the damage, which was mostly caused by Gaara's attempt to murder Orochimaru with sand waves destroying several, luckily empty, buildings.

Though that's nothing compared to the disastrous council meeting the day after the attack.

*Flashback*

Hiruzen looked at the gathered council, both the Civilian representatives and the Clan Heads, they were just waiting for one more person. Soon the chamber doors were opened and everyone heard the raspy breathing of Darth Vader.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama." Said Vader

"Yes, Lord Vader. Now that you've arrived we can begin." Sarutobi said, and the civilians instantly began shouting

"Arrest that monster for killing Uchiha-sama!"

"Make him give us his power and weapon!"

"Kill the monster!"

"Enough! One more word and I'll have you all executed!" Shouted the Hokage glaring at the civilians who instantly shut up

"Now then Lord Vader I summoned you because I have gotten word that all Suna Ninja who participated in the invasion were captured by your… droids. May I ask what you did with them?" Said Sarutobi

"I released them back into the custody of their village." Vader replied

"And why would do that Vader?" Demanded Danzo Shimura looking at the armored figure with narrowed eyes

He had been upset when he learned of Sasuke Uchiha's death but knew of the boy's arrogance and pride, and thought it best before he could likely defect from Konoha.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Said Vader

"I am Danzo Shimura, one of three Elders-"

"An Elder, yes I guessed as much. Now tell me if I'm wrong but the Elders are supposed to be advisers to the Hokage correct?" Vader said, Danzo narrowing his visible eye

"That is correct, but-"

"No, there's no but about it, you are an adviser, nothing more, nothing less. I have no obligation to answer you. My reasons for releasing the Suna Ninja are my own and that's all you need to know." Said Vader, Danzo gripping his cane tightly

"Very well Vader." Danzo said while intent to have his Roots find out everything they could about this man

"Lord Vader the other reason you were summoned, is because everyone here would like you to explain the source of your strange powers." Said Sarutobi even he was curious as Vader had not told him how exactly his powers worked

"My powers come from the Force, it's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. There is no greater power than the Force." Vader said, the Clan Heads looking intrigued while the Elders has a greedy look in their eyes while civilians scoffed

"Please, his powers are likely just cheap parlor tricks, not some powerful For-" The civilian who stupidly opened his mouth soon found he couldn't breathe

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Said Vader pinching his index finger and thumb together, as everyone looked in fear as the man started turning blue

"Lord Vader release him!" Sarutobi ordered

"As you wish." Vader said releasing the man from his grip as he greedily gasped for air

"If that is all I have important matters to attend to." Said Vader leaving the room

*End Flashback*

He'd already gotten dozens of requests, demands really, that he force Vader to teach them how to use the Force before having him executed for killing the Last Uchiha.

Hiruzen promptly incinerated those papers.

Suddenly someone jumped through the window, looking Sarutobi frowned when he saw it was his student Jiraiya. The Hokage at the moment didn't know what to feel towards Jiraiya, the man had neglected his duties as Vader's godfather, he had offered Jiraiya numerous chances to get to know his godson but he always rejected them and immediately left afterwards.

He also felt that if Jiraiya had actually been a real godfather then the incident in the Forest of Death could have been avoided.

Shaking those thoughts Sarutobi had a reason why he called Jiraiya here.

"Yo sensei, you wanted to see me." Said Jiraiya upset that his "research" was interrupted

"Yes Jiraiya. You see after the invasion, I've realized I'm not as young as I used to be and think it's time to choose a successor. Jiraiya I need to track down Tsunade and bring her back to become the Godaime Hokage." Said Hiruzen

"Uh, you sure sensei you know how Tsunade feels about Konoha and the Hokage title." Said Jiraiya, while Sarutobi's expression hardened

"Yes, which is why you tell her that if she does not return to the village, I will send Anbu to either bring her back by force or I will have her put down as a Missing-nin with a kill on sight order." Sarutobi said, shocking Jiraiya

"Don't you think that's a little excessive?" Asked Jiraiya

"No, she's had plenty of time to grieve the loss of Dan and Nawaki, I've let her galivant around the Elemental Countries long enough and now it's time for her to come back." Sarutobi said before getting back to work

"Ri-right." Said Jiraiya gulping a little at the serious tone in his sensei's voice

"Also, Lord Vader shall be accompanying you on this mission." Said the Hokage, getting Jiraiya's attention

"Vader, that mask guy, why?" Jiraiya asked

"Because I said so, you'll find him in his castle in the Forest of Death." Said Hiruzen

During the month break Vader had told, not asked, Sarutobi that he was building a castle in the Forest of Death and that no one was allowed in without his permission, though the tower could still be used for the Chunin Exams. After Sarutobi had to tell Anko, the person who frequents the forest the most, what happened upsetting the Special Jonin, though the Hokage made it perfectly clear she could not enter the forest at all.

The Hokage had also told Vader that it was Anko who found him in the forest, and while he was thankful for her likely saving his life, he wasn't exactly trusting of anyone affiliated with snakes no matter who they were, if he catches anyone in the forest or his castle he will assume them to be spies or any enemy and deal with them accordingly.

The castle wasn't finished of course, still being under construction, but it was currently livable.

"Right." Said Jiraiya a little nervous to meet the black-cloaked man that can use strange powers

*Darth Vader's Castle*

An aid walked down a hallway the doors opening before arriving in a room with a large Bacta Tank inside. The aid kneeled looking at the tank in nervousness.

"My Lord, Jiraiya of the Sannin is here on the Hokage's orders." Said the aid

Raspy breathing was heard within the tank as it began draining revealing Vader within it.

After exiting the tank and putting his armor back on Vader left the room. He was not happy to have his relaxation and meditation interrupted. While his life-support suit kept him alive it didn't change the fact he was still constant agony from all the burns covering his body, with the only time he can have even a modicum of comfort was in the Bacta Tank.

It also didn't help that the person who interrupted it was his pathetic, neglectful excuse of a godfather.

He soon reached the entrance hall and Vader clenched his fists at the sight of the bastard looking around before seeing him, he took pleasure in the nervousness and fear he sensed radiating off him.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin." Said Vader approaching Jiraiya

"Lord Vader." Jiraiya gulped

"You seem unsettled." Vader remarked walking around

"No, just pressed for time, there's a great many things to attend to…" Said Jiraiya

"My apologies, you do have a great many things to explain." Said Vader, with Jiraiya feeling like there was a deeper meaning to his words

"Yes, the… the Hokage has asked me to-to track down my teammate Tsunade… so he can… name her… his… successor." Jiraiya said his voice growing quieter as Vader approached him unable to look to long into those red tinted lenses that seemed to glare holes into his head

"And what pray tell does this have to do with me, Sannin." Said Vader

"Th-the Hokage wishes for you to accompany me on this mission." Said Jiraiya

'Hm, if I'm correct Tsunade is one the world's best medics, likely the only one who can fix the damage the late Sasuke Uchiha did to me. Though from what I've heard she's become a shadow of her former self, drowning her sorrows in alcohol and gambling, along with perpetually drowning in debt. But she apparently also has an assistant that travels with her, I'm sure with some… persuasion she can remember her old skills.' Thought Vader not afraid to use threats of violence to get what he needs

One way or another he will be healed.

"Very well, we shall depart within the hour, I shall await you at the gates if you are not there within the hour I will be most displease and you will not like what I do to those wh displease me. And do not think you can command me while on this mission, I am only accompanying for my own reasons, and that alone, and once they are fulfilled I will return here whether your mission was a success or not." Said Vader before walking past a frowning Jiraiya

"You should treat me with more respect." Said Jiraiya, Vader stopping his tracks

"I am a Sannin and-" Jiraiya stopped feeling something wrong

Gasping a little Jiraiya reached a hand up to his throat before collapsing to the ground, while Vader turned revealing he was choking him.

"Be careful not to choke on your own arrogance… Sannin." Said Vader holding the Force Choke a bit longer before finally releasing it letting Jiraiya breathe

'Your time will come Jiraiya, but now, no you must suffer longer.' Vader thought already having every intention to kill all three Sannin when the time came

*Timeskip*

Vader pacing his Hotel Room angrily, given the room and likely the building was shaking. He and Jiraiya had only been on the mission for a day and already Vader contemplated just killing the buffoon.

First, he had to deal with Jiraiya complaining about his lack of respect, earning him another Force Choke, then he had to deal with the fool stopping at every Hot Spring to spy on women looking at them as if they were nothing but objects for his pleasure, it truly disgusted Vader that this was the man he was forced to call his godfather.

Then when they reached a town the fool actually had the audacity to try and steal his money, not that would have done him any good as Vader didn't keep a wallet on his person anymore and instead had a summoning seal that connected to his vault, earning him a blast of Force Lightning and being thrown through several walls with Vader then stealing all his money and his checking book. After draining the fools bank account, with the amount only angering Vader further that the bastard had enough to buy a small town, Vader got a hotel room which is where he was now pacing using every ounce of willpower he possessed to not hunt down and kill Jiraiya.

Stopping Vader closed his eyes calming himself, deciding he needed something to distract himself and decided to work on one of his projects. Pulling out a scroll Vader unsealed the contents, he had recently begun trying to combine Fuinjutsu, the Force, and Sith Alchemy into something else.

Before he could start however there was a knock at the door getting his attention, frowning beneath his mask Vader wondered who it could. It couldn't be the fool as he was unconscious under a pile of rubble, and he specifically told the woman at the front desk he was not be disturbed.

Getting up Vader went to the door and opened the door revealing two women, one of which he surprisingly knew.

"Izumi?" Vader said

*Earlier-Hallway*

Walking down the hallway were two women, both of whom were wearing black cloaks with red clouds. The first woman had long brown hair with bangs framing her face, and onyx eyes, this was Izumi Uchiha the Killer of the Uchiha Clan.

The second woman had short straight blue hair with a large blue origami flower in her hair, amber eyes, and lavender eyes shadow, this was Konan.

Both women had been sent by the Leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, to try and recruit the mysterious Darth Vader after they heard of his powers in the Suna/Oto invasion. Though they were also order that if they failed to recruit him they were to… seduce him, which neither would want to do but couldn't disobey the order.

Konan especially was displeased being one of the few that Pein's real identity was her childhood friend Nagato. Konan wasn't blind to the fact that Nagato has changed ever since Yahiko's death and the arrival of that masked man who claims to be Madara Uchiha, though Konan's skeptical of the claim. But she never thought Nagato would send her on a mission like this, she had hoped that there was still some part of him that valued their friendship, but it looks like she was just another tool for him to use.

Izumi was equally displeased as her partner, she shouldn't be on this mission, she shouldn't even be alive at the moment. The only reason she was part of Akatsuki, and alive for that matter, was because a serious of unexpected events.

You see the Uchiha clan, after the Kyuubi attack, had been distanced from the village under the suspicion that it was an Uchiha who took control of the Kyuubi and made it attack. As the clan was distanced more and more Uchiha became resentful for their treatment and so the clan planned a Coup d'état to overthrow the village and take control for themselves.

Not every Uchiha agreed with the plan, Izumi being one of them, Itachi and Shisui were the same, even becoming spies for the Hokage and reporting anything they learned. The original plan was to resolve things peacefully with plan B being that Itachi would massacre the Uchiha Clan and become a missing-nin, but of course not all plans worked out. Itachi had died from an unknown illness, with Izumi volunteering herself to take his place as a spy and if necessary massacre the Uchiha, though before he died Itachi had Izumi promise to spare Sasuke if it came down to it, which Izumi promised.

When it came time to decide the fate of the Uchiha, Shisui offered the idea of using his Mangekyo Sharingan ability Kotoamatsukami, a powerful Genjutsu, on the clan head to stop the Coup from happening. Though before he could follow through with the plan he was ambushed by Danzo Shimura who tried stealing one of his Sharingan eyes, though he managed to escape with both eyes but sustained fatal injuries. Izumi then met with Shisui giving her his eyes, to keep them out of the wrong hands, before committing suicide.

Afterwards with no other choice Izumi massacred the Uchiha clan sparing only Sasuke and joined the Akatsuki. She kept tabs on Sasuke over the years seeing him become as arrogant as the rest of the clan, making her think if she should have just killed him as well, she also kept tabs on one other person in Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki, her sensei's son.

Izumi, alongside Yugao Uzuki and Hana Inuzuka, had been the students of Kushina Uzumaki before her death. They were some of the few privy to the knowledge of Kushina being pregnant, with all three swearing to look after their sensei's son if anything happened to her and her husband.

When Kushina died during the Kyuubi attack all three were devastated having looked up to Kushina like an older sister, with sadness being too much for Izumi awakening her Mangekyo Sharingan, which she only used in dire circumstances though luckily after getting Shisui's eyes she transplanted them into herself to avoid going blind. All three kept their promise with Yugao guarding Naruto as an Anbu, Hana letting Naruto help around her clans Vet office, and Izumi being a friend for the boy. In fact, her teammates were among the ones who knew the real reason she massacred the Uchiha clan.

When Izumi had gotten word of Naruto's death, at Sasuke's hands no less, she knew for a fact if Sasuke wasn't already dead she'd kill him herself. Though she didn't know the details of how Naruto died, if she did she would have regretted not killing Sasuke that night or Orochimaru when he tried stealing her body.

Though that's neither here nor there, now she has to fulfill a mission.

"We're here." Said Konan, making Izumi nod

After joining Akatsuki she became close to Konan, being the only other female member, it was easy for the two to become friends.

Knocking on the door they waited, while they didn't like the fact they had to seduce a complete stranger, they couldn't help but be curious of what he looked like under his armor that he apparently never takes off.

Soon the door was opened and the two couldn't help but shiver at the raspy breathing, they had heard about how Darth Vader was a black specter of death, but hearing and seeing were two different things.

Though what he said next surprised them.

"Izumi?"

*Now*

Vader was confused and surprised at seeing the girl who looked after him when he was younger. He remembers her coming by his apartment several times taking him shopping and even showing him a few Jutsu she knew. He had been devastated when she was labelled a missing-nin, being one of the few who was kind to him.

That and he'd admit to having developed a crush on her. She was also one of the few who was always honest to him, he remembered when he asked her why she was nice to him.

*Flashback*

"What Naruto-kun." Said Izumi looking at Naruto, who had a frown

"Why're you always nice to me, no one's ever nice to me." Naruto said sadly, making Izumi frown

'Damn villagers.' Thought Izumi angrily while pondering his question

Should she tell him, while she wants to tell Naruto everything she doubts the Hokage would be pleased.

"If I tell you Naruto-kun you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even the Hokage." Izumi said seriously, surprising Naruto but he nodded

"I promise Izumi-chan." Said Naruto seriously, or as serious as a four-year-old could be

'KAWAII!' Izumi squealed mentally Naruto was just too cute especially with his whisker marks

"Okay, Naruto-kun your Kaa-san was my sensei." Izumi revealed, shocking Naruto

"M-my Kaa-san." Said Naruto, Izumi nodding

"Yes, and before you ask no I can't tell you who she is, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but when you're older I will tell you who she is." Said Izumi, Naruto looking down sadly but nodding in acceptance since it's more than he's gotten from the Hokage when he's asked

"But can you tell me about her, what was she like, did she love me, was she as pretty as you Izumi-chan?!" Naruto asked rapidly blushing when he blurted out the last one

Izumi giggled a little at that.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun. As for your Kaa-san she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen with long beautiful red hair, she was a kind person but had a nasty temper when you got on her bad side, she was also a bit of a prankster like you, I see a lot of her in you actually. And Naruto-kun I can say without a doubt that she loved you more than anything." Said Izumi, Naruto smiling happily to finally know something about his parents

*End Flashback*

Vader still looked onto that memory fondly.

Izumi looked at Vader in confusion he knew who she was.

"You know who I am." Said Izumi

Vader was confused, and a little hurt, that she didn't' recognize him before remembering he looks like nothing like he used to.

"Right, the last time we saw each other I looked different and had a different name, Izumi-chan." Said Vader

Izumi's Sharingan flared to life which evolved into her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, a red on black five-pointed pentagram with an overlapping four-pointed pinwheel.

"Don't call me that and don't claim to be someone you're not!" Izumi growled, surprising Konan at her normally calm partners anger

"You're I'm no longer him, but I can prove it. On my fifth birthday, you came to my apartment and celebrated it with me before letting me come over to your home, and later the same night I walked in on you-" Vader said before Izumi cut him off

"Okay it's you!" Said Izumi blushing a bright red

She remembered that night she had just gotten out of the shower when Naruto walked in on her wearing only a towel.

"Ho-how are you alive, I heard you died." Said Izumi, Vader stepping aside

"Why don't you and your… friend come in and I'll explain." Vader said while looking at Konan in suspicion

"It's alright she can be trusted." Assured Izumi looking at Konan who nodded slowly curious of what's going on

Entering the room Izumi and Konan sat on the bed, while Vader sat in a chair.

"So, talk what happened, how are you alive, and could you please take that mask off so I can look you in the eye?" Asked Izumi

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Vader said

"Why not?" Izumi said frowning since Naruto never said no to her

"Because if I do, I'll die within seconds." Said Vader, shocking both women

"Explain." Izumi said seriously

Vader then explained everything from what happened in the Forest of Death, all the way to the invasion. Izumi and Konan listened in muted horror at hearing how his own teammate burned him alive then abandoned him to die, right after he had his arm and legs cut off, they were amazed of his training with his Masters along with his demonstration of the Force, and felt vindictive pleasure when he said how he broke Sasuke before killing him.

When he was finished Izumi got up before hugging him with tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Izumi cried

This was her fault, if she had killed Sasuke with the rest of the clan Naruto wouldn't have been burned alive and abandoned, if she killed Orochimaru when he tried stealing her body he wouldn't have lost his arm and legs, it was her fault! She could have even taken Naruto with her when she became a missing-nin.

Vader was surprised at the action before returning the hug.

"It's not your fault Izumi-chan, I'd never blame you for what happened I already know the ones responsible and I intend to make them pay." Said Vader

He'd already killed Sasuke, that just leaves four more.

Orochimaru, for cutting off his limbs.

Sakura, for abandoning him to die.

Kakashi, for playing favorites with Sasuke and entering them in an Exam they clearly weren't ready for all to stroke the Uchiha's ego.

Jiraiya, for abandoning him for thirteen years leaving him alone forcing him to wear the mask of an idiot.

And the masked man who caused the Kyuubi attack to begin with, Vader will especially make him suffer

He'll kill them all, but not before breaking them mentally and physically.

Pulling away Izumi wiped her eyes of any tears.

"What're you even doing here Naruto-kun?" Izumi asked, Vader tensing a little at the mention of his former name

But Izumi has more than earned the right to use his former name.

"I'm currently on a mission with Jiraiya." Said Vader, Konan looking up at the name

"Jiraiya, as in Jiraiya of the Sannin." Konan said now nervous at the chance of running into her old sensei

While she's strong, one of the strongest in Akatsuki, she doubts she's strong enough to fight Jiraiya if he took her seriously

"You know him?" Vader said

"He was my old sensei." Replied Konan, Vader pausing for a moment looking her up and down

"I'm surprised he didn't try spying on you." Said Vader as he wouldn't put it past Jiraiya to spy on any female students he'd somehow have

"He left before I… matured, and he thinks I'm dead." Konan said

While she's thankful for Jiraiya training her, Yahiko, and Nagato she wouldn't have appreciated him peeking on her.

"So, what're you two doing here?" Asked Vader, as both had sour looks

"Our Leader order us to try and recruit Darth Vader, you, to join the Akatsuki and if that failed we were to seduce you." Izumi said

"Well I'm sorry to say I'm not joining any organization, especially the one controlled by the man who killed my mother, and while I admit you are very beautiful Konan and you have grown more beautiful since we last met Izumi, I must decline the offer as I would not feel right taking advantage of two women." Said Vader, both blushing a little at being called beautiful

"Well we can't exactly go back and say we failed." Izumi said

"I never said you would, here." Said Vader handing them both communicators

"These are communicators you can use them to keep in contact with me and if either of you feel you're in danger and can't fight your way out press the red button and you'll be reversed summoned to my location. As for your Leader, tell him you interrupted by Jiraiya's arrival and forced to flee, as despite the fools numerous flaws he's still a Sannin." Vader said, surprising both Kunoichi that he's already created a plan and a way in case they are ever discovered

"You've changed Naruto-kun." Said Izumi

"No, I haven't I just no longer have a reason to hide who I truly am, the villagers hated me when I acted like a fool how do you think they would have acted if I was a prodigy, they'd call for my death in fear the demon was regaining his power. In a way, I'm thankful for what happened in the Forest of Death, as now I'm the one with the power." Said Vader, as Izumi and Konan looked at him sadly

Konan especially since this partly the Akatsuki's fault, with the masked man being the one to cause the Kyuubi attack, and now they were hunting down Jinchuuriki.

"You both should leave now, I have a little doubt the fool will coming looking for me soon." Said Vader, both nodding before Izumi kissed the side of his mask

"I'm glad you're still alive Naruto-kun." Izumi said before she and Konan left

Vader stood frozen for a moment surprised at the action, before deciding to track down Jiraiya.

He still needed to get healed.

 **Well what did you all think, I bet no one expected Vader to convince Gaara to attack Orochimaru did you, along Izumi Uchiha, and yes she's a real character not female Itachi, Itachi is dead and not coming back. Still a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here bringing you a new chapter! Here I'll be wrapping up Naruto/Vader's involvement in the Tsunade Retrieval Mission, now a fair warning to all flamers, you know who you are, things will be different Naruto/Vader will not be inspiring anyone or making friends with enemies or people who piss him off, so yeah don't expect certain characters to have the same personality as in Canon, as the only people Naruto will care for are family members and those who have earned both his trust and respect. So, without further** **adieu (thanks to all those who didn't tell me I've been spelling that wrong).**

 **I own nothing**

Tanzaku Gai, a town within Fire Country known for its many Casino's attracting all types of people willing to risk their money to earn big. It's also where Darth Vader currently found himself as Jiraiya asked several people if they've seen Tsunade.

The more Vader learned about the woman the lower his respect for her plummeted, not that he had much respect for her to begin with. From Jiraiya's told him Tsunade has a gambling and drinking addictions, though she was also terrible at the former so bad in fact that she's earned the moniker "The Legendary Sucker".

'Yes, because that is a name that cannot possibly be taken out of context.' Vader thought sarcastically

No one could have come up with a better name, like "The Legendary Loser" at least that tells people what it means and can't be taken out of context.

"Well so far no one's spotted Tsunade. Come on let's get something to eat." Jiraiya said bitterly

After coming to from Vader's attack and learning that the black cloaked Force user drained his entire account made Jiraiya gain a huge dislike of the man.

It didn't help that he also ruined all of Jiraiya's attempts to peak on Hot Springs, and women instantly turned the other way when they saw Vader's menacing figure.

Vader said nothing following Jiraiya into a bar, nearly bumping into the fool when he suddenly stopped. Before Vader could throw him through another wall he saw him staring at someone, looking Vader saw it was a blonde woman accompanied by a woman with short dark hair carrying a pig.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya said

"Jiraiya!" Shouted Tsunade in shock at seeing her teammate

'Idiots the both of you.' Vader thought wondering why they found it necessary to shout each other's names not knowing who could be listening in

"Look at you still as beautiful as always I see!" Jiraiya said grinning widely taking a seat across from Tsunade, while Vader reluctantly sat down getting both women's attention the younger woman shivering a little at his appearance

"And your still and idiot I see, who's his clown exactly?" Tsunade said motioning to Vader, who clenched his fists in anger

'You're lucky I need you alive to heal me, but once your usefulness runs out you will know the power of the Force.' Vader thought

"This is Darth Vader, from what I've heard he's Sarutobi-sensei's new apprentice." Jiraiya said, Tsunade raising a brow at that

"Well isn't that something, you must be something special if you got that old monkey's attention." Tsunade remarked taking another drink

"That also brings me to the reason we're here Tsunade. Sarutobi-sensei has decided to name you as the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya said while internally hoping Tsunade would just accept the position so he wouldn't have to tell her she basically had no choice in the matter

"the Godaime Hokage, fat chance. The Hokage position is a fool's errand, my grandfather and grand-uncle both dead, Sarutobi-sensei already has a foot in the grave, and your own student the Yondaime dead before his time." Tsunade said, Jiraiya wincing with each word knowing if he didn't convince her to become Hokage he'll have to tell her about Hiruzen's threat

"Come on Tsunade it's in your blood, your related to two past Hokage and trained by another, there's no one better than you." Said Jiraiya, Tsunade scowling

"What about you then, you were trained by a Hokage to and even trained another. Why don't you take the stupid hat." Tsunade said

"We both know I'm not Hokage material, but you are. Look we'll be here for a few days if you change your mind, just think about it please." Jiraiya said getting up and walking away though Vader remained seated

"Something you want brat? Try to convince me to take the title." Tsunade said

"No, I could careless whether you became Hokage or not. I'm only here because I… require your field of expertise." Vader said, Tsunade raising a brow at that

"And what field would that be?" Questioned Tsunade

"Medical Jutsu, you see I've recently suffered a bad run in with a Fire Jutsu and am now confined to this armor. I need you to heal me." Vader stated

"Well sorry to disappoint but I'm retired, find someone else." Said Tsunade dismissively

"You are the world's foremost expert on Medical Jutsu, there is no one better than you, and I'd rather not gamble my life on some third-rate medic. No, I require the best and only the best." Vader said appealing to her ego

"And again, I'm retired." Tsunade retorted, before Vader placed something on the table

Looking Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw it was a check, with a lot of zeros.

"What if I paid off all your debts, would that convince you to come out of retirement." Persuaded Vader wanting to see if he can convince her peacefully before resorting to more violent means

Tsunade just continued staring at the check, it wasn't only enough to pay her debts, but enough but her five years' worth of Sake. Before Tsunade could grab it, it flew into Vader's hand.

"Here's the deal, you heal me and you'll never see me again." Vader tempted waving the check

"Deal!" Tsunade said not only was she getting a lot of money but also having to deal with one less idiot

'All too easy.' Vader thought

"Wonderful we can begin immediately." Said Vader the sooner he can breathe without his armor the better

*Later*

Vader laid down on an operation table Tsunade and Shizune stood on either side of him, without his armor. The sight was not pretty, what parts of his body that weren't covered in burns or scar tissue were now sickly pale white skin, while his left arm from the elbow down, and his legs from the knees down were his mechanical prosthetics.

"You don't have long, I suggest starting with my internal organs before my outer form. As right now I'm keeping myself alive but it won't last long, also know pain killer or anything to dull my senses." Said Vader in a raspy voice

He was currently using the Force to keep himself alive, if anything broke his concentration he'd die within minutes. That and he just didn't trust Tsunade.

"Ri-right." Tsunade stuttered trying to stay focused before both she and Shizune got to work

Vader closed his eyes and began meditating, blocking out the pain as his body was healed.

*Mindscape*

Opening his eyes Vader found himself back in his mindscape, though rather than being a sewer it was now a forest, with a house. Looking at himself he saw that he looked like he did before he was maimed, though his prosthetics remained, wearing black Jedi Knight robes, similar to what Luke Skywalker wore when he became a Jedi.

Going over to the house Vader entered.

"Well look who finally decided to visit little ole' me again. I'm flattered." Said a feminine voice

Looking Vader saw an incredibly beautiful redheaded girl. The girl had long crimson red hair that went to her hips, matching red eyes, a curvaceous figure that was enhanced by the tight fitting black robes with a cape that extends to the floor she was wearing, matching thigh high length boots, and fingerless black gloves that extend to just below her elbows.

"Katsumi." Vader greeted

Katsumi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Vader would admit he was surprised to find out the feared Kyuubi was really a girl.

"So, you finally found that blonde bimbo to fix that train wreck you call a body." Katsumi said

"Yes, within the hour I should be fully healed and back to full strength." Said Vader

"Good, if I had to deal with your twisted face another minute I'd vomit." Remarked Katsumi looking away

"Thank you." Vader said, making Katsumi look at him

"What?" Katsumi asked

"I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me during my training, without your help I doubt I'd ever be able to use Jutsu again, you were under no obligation to help me, you could have easily laughed at my misery, but you still helped me, nd for that I thank you." Said Vader

Katsumi looked away, so he wouldn't see the faint blush across her cheeks at his words.

"I-idiot, of course I helped you I refuse to have a weak container, that would reflect badly on me, that's all got it! I did it purely for selfish reasons!" Katsumi said crossing her arms

"Well still thank you." Said Vader before exiting his mindscape

'Idiot.' Katsumi thought still having a blush on her cheeks

*Later-Real World*

"I must say the rumors of your medical prowers do not do you justice Tsunade." Vader said examining his now healed body in a mirror

All of his damaged skin had been removed and replaced with freshly healed, if a tad pale, flesh. His hair would take time to regrow to its former length, for now being extremely short.

"Yeah, yeah now about my payment." Said Tsunade wanting to get paid already, while Shizune just wanted to get some rest this having been her first time performing such a surgery

Vader glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he examined his face.

"Ah yes, your payment… how about your life." Vader offered

"My life." Said Tsunade frowning, Vader nodding

"Yes, in exchange for healing me I won't kill you or your assistant." Said Vader still not looking away from his reflection

"Alright brat, enough give me my money and then get out of sight before I put you back in that suit!" Tsunade demanded taking a menacing step forward

Though she soon regretted it as with a flick of his hand Vader sent Tsunade and Shizune crashing into the wall where they stayed no matter how hard Tsunade struggled.

"You're under the impression you're the one in control of this situation, I assure I've always been in control, I didn't even need to ask you to perform the surgery, I could have made you do what I wanted with a simple gesture. I only asked out of courtesy." Said Vader going over to his armor and began putting it on

While he utterly despised being dependent on it, he still needed the armor to hide his identity.

"Now you may be wondering why I'm doing this, well you see I know a lot about you Tsunade. You're the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage. Your little brother Nawaki died during a battle, with your lover Dan Kato dying soon after during the Second Shinobi War, thus leading to your fear on blood correct." Vader said, as Tsunade glared furiously at him

"But you see there was one other thing I found out, your grandmother was Mito Uzumaki the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which means Uzumaki blood runs in your veins. Which leads me to this, you see during my research I discovered something, there was an Uzumaki still in Konoha while you wallowed in self-pity. Do you know who she was?" Vader asked turning to Tsunade who gasped a little seeing his eyes were now sulfuric yellow

"I'll tell you, her name was Kushina Uzumaki the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, along with being one of your last living relatives on your grandmother's side, but rather than be there for her, you chose to throw yourself a pity party all because you couldn't get over the fact people you cared about died." Said Vader

"Just shut up alright! Just shut up! What would you know, I had to bury my brother and the man I loved, so what would you know about any of this!" Shouted Tsunade glaring at Vader, who remained expressionless

"Newsflash, your brother was a ninja, your lover was a ninja, you're a ninja, and last I checked ninjas didn't have great life expectancy. Should you have mourned their deaths? Yes. Should you have wallowed in self-pity for several decades? No, but you did. You chose to run like a coward, then stay, it's truly pathetic really." Vader said finished putting his armor on except his helmet and mask, placed a hand on the wall looking down at Tsunade

"And you wanna know what I know about this, I'll tell you. Kushina Uzumaki was my mother." Vader revealed, shocking Tsunade

She had heard Kushina had been pregnant, with… a… son.

"I see you put it together, and now I bet you're wondering how this all concerns you. Well that's rather easy you see, I've been lied to all my life, about the Kyuubi, about my parents, everything really. But when I found out, I was not happy, especially when I found out not only was that perverted fool Jiraiya my supposed godfather, but that I also had a living relative who never even bothered checking on me, well I was very upset. Just so you know the last person that upset me I cut off their head. So, what do you think I'm gonna do to someone who abandoned their own family?" Vader asked rhetorically, Tsunade now looking incredibly pale

"Y-yo-you g-going to k-kill me." Said Tsunade, Vader chucklingly darkly

"Kill you? Oh no, not yet at least. But don't worry your time will come, eventually, but not now. For now, you'll live, though I can't have you telling anyone who I am, or rather was. Sleep." Vader commanded as both Tsunade and Shizune slumped unconscious

Waving his hand Vader altered their memories, erasing his identity, along with everything that happened after Jiraiya returned to his hotel room.

With that fixed Vader released his grip on them both, letting them drop to the ground. Picking up his mask Vader slipped it on his face before putting the helmet on as well.

Just as he was about to leave he stopped sensing something. Vader looked to Tsunade before spotting her necklace, holding out his hand the necklace flew into his outstretched hand. Examining the gem Vader felt that it was connected to the Force.

'Curious.' Vader thought pulling the gem off the necklace and sealing it away

He'll have to examine it more thoroughly when he returned to his castle.

Exiting the operation room and the hospital, Vader pulled out a scroll unsealing a speeder bike. Getting on Vader sped off back towards Konoha, luckily, he didn't have to stop at the hotel to get anything, as he kept all his things sealed away.

*Timeskip*

Vader dismounted the speeder bike pulling up into the newly built hangar of his palace, say what you will about droids they were efficient in their given tasks.

An aid soon approached him bowing.

"Lord Vader, I am pleased you have returned. How was your trip?" The aid asked

"Tedious, but well worth it." Replied Vader

"That is good My Lord. Though I do have several matters to discuss with you." Said the aid

"Speak." Vader ordered, the aid nodding

"The blood sample of that girl the Hokage had brought here during the invasion has come in, it came back positive." Said the aid looking at a holopad, Vader nodding

"Anything else?" Questioned Vader

"Yes, while you were away the security droids captured an intruder trying to break into the palace. They have been imprisoned, their weapons confiscated, and waiting interrogation My Lord." Said the aid, Vader thinking over it for a moment

"Send for an interrogation droid, I will be interrogating the prisoner myself." Vader said, the aid bowing and going to retrieve the droid

Vader walked through the halls droids and aid alike bowing or saluting, until finally he reached the prison cells with an interrogation droid already waiting for him, along with two droids outside the cell.

The droids opened the cell letting Vader in. The prisoner in question was wearing an alternate version of an Anbu's armor, only the mask was blank.

"So, you are the one who tried infiltrating my castle." Vader stated, the person looking at him not showing any emotion

"Do what you will, I'll never talk." The Anbu said blankly, Vader laughing a little

"Don't worry what I have planned you won't be doing much of anything." Said Vader as the interrogation droid flew towards the Anbu injecting him with a serum to not only decreases the pain threshold and keeps the person conscious

Now let's see what secrets your mind holds." Vader said putting a hand close to the Anbu's head

The Anbu struggled against Vader's mind probe, though when the interrogation droid began attacking his most vulnerable and sensitive areas he couldn't hold back his screams combined with Vader forcibly tearing his mind apart.

Vader learned the man was one of Danzo Shimura's Root agents sent to discover the secrets of his power, technology, and anything else of use. The deeper Vader went into the agents minds the more he learned, base locations, how many Root members there were, every illegal activity Danzo has ever committed, all for "the good of Konoha", enough to bury Danzo.

But the last thing Vader found sealed the old warmongers fate, he saw a woman with long red hair lying in a cell in a medically induced coma.

For a moment everything was silent, when suddenly…

*Hokage's Office*

Hiruzen sighed in relief after finally finishing all his paperwork, he could finally rela-

Suddenly all the windows I the tower completely shattered the force throwing Sarutobi to the ground. Struggling to get up, as the entire tower was shaking, Sarutobi saw to his shock and horror the entire village was shaking with every window shattering sending glass everywhere, with a few buildings looking ready to come crashing down.

But all that paled in comparison when everyone heard the rage fueled shout that came next.

 **"SHIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The amount of rage in that single word was enough for Hiruzen to think that the Kyuubi was escaping, but no he knew exactly who it was, and he almost felt mercy for his former teammate for Vader surely will not.

*With Vader*

Vader knew for certain he was fully entrenched in the Dark Side, as he was no longer aware of his own actions barking orders to droids to hunt down and kill all Root agents and anyone who gets in there way no matter who they were, be they civilians or other Shinobi they were to kill them.

He didn't care about anything, he was out for blood and by the Force he will get it, and he will make Danzo Shimura wish he'd never even existed.

Getting on his speeder bike Vader tore out of the hangar and into the forest, anything in his path being thrown out of his way.

It didn't take long before he exited the Forest of Death and sped through the village, his destination being the Shimura Clan Compound. Once he arrived Vader smashed through the walls and got off his speeder, instantly he was surrounded my Root agents.

Without any effort Vader twisted his wrist and all the Anbu dropped dead as he snapped their necks, he was in no mood to fight emotionless drones, the only he wanted was to get his mother back and break Danzo.

Looking down Vader knew the Headquarters of Root was directly below him, along with where his mother was. Holding out his hands Vader began concentrating as the compound began shaking. After a moment Vader quickly spread his arms out, with ground splitting open following his movements.

Unclipping his Lightsaber Vader jumped down into the fissure landing on a metal platform, looking around he saw he was surrounded by dozens of Root agents, while standing across from him was the person who was the cause of his rage.

"Danzo!" Growled Vader, as the elder remained neutral faced

"It was a mistake coming here Vader, now you will be captured and conditioned to be Konoha's ultimate weapon." Danzo said

"The only mistake was me not killing you when I had the chance, a mistake I intend to rectify now." Countered Vader, Danzo narrowing his visible eye

"Root attack!" Ordered Danzo

Instantly all the Root agents jumped towards Vader drawing their tanto's, while Vader didn't move a muscle. Before any of them could get close to Vader all of them fell to the ground screaming in pure agony, surprising Danzo since his Root agents were supposed to not have any emotions.

He then noticed how all of them seemed to wither away, as if the very life was being sucked out of them, soon they were all withered empty husks.

"What did you just do?!" Demanded Danzo

Rather than respond Vader flicked his wrist down sending Danzo to the ground.

"The same thing you'll wish I did to you." Vader said before launching a blast of Force Lightning at Danzo

At first Danzo only grunted in pain, before Vader increased the intensity of the lightning finally getting the warmonger screaming. Vader would be lying if he said he wasn't taking immense pleasure in hearing Danzo's screams of pain, and he had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Though soon Danzo's screams stopped, making Vader cut off the lightning showing Danzo's charred and blackened corpse.

'Rot in the deepest pits of hell.' Vader thought

With the old mummy out of the way Vader spread out his senses searching for his mother, finally finding her a few levels below him.

Jumping down to her level Vader walked for a bit arriving at a cell. Ripping the door off with the Force and entered the cell.

Once inside Vade stood frozen in the doorway as he looked at the woman lying in the bed, she was alive if barely from what he could sense. Walking up to the bed Vader looked down at his mother, placing his hand on her forehead.

'Kaa-san.' Thought Vader

Gently Vader lifted Kushina up in his arms, feeling another surge of anger when he felt just how light she was.

Exiting the cell Vader jumped back up and out of the hidden bunker seeing the Hokage and several Anbu arriving.

"Vader what is the meaning of-" Sarutobi stopped when he saw just who Vader was carrying

Vader said nothing as he walked past the Anbu stopping beside Hiruzen and turned his head towards him.

"If I find you or anyone else knew of this, your deaths will be nothing compared to your families." Vader said before leaving no one stopping him less they incur his wrath

*Later*

Vader, now out of his armor, watched as three aids carefully placed his mother in a Bacta Tank, knowing if they were responsible for any further injury to her it'd cost them their lives. After having a medical droid look her over, showing severe muscle deterioration, malnourishment, dehydration, along with all the drugs she was injected with to keep her in a coma it's miracle she's still alive.

Nothing a few days in a Bacta Tank can't help, though she'll still require several weeks of physical therapy.

Seeing the tank fill up Vader gave his mother one last look before exiting the med bay, going to his private chambers.

His chambers weren't anything special, Vader not requiring anything extravagant, the only things present were a king-sized bed, a meditation chamber, a mannequin for his armor, a small lab area, a private restroom, and a workshop in the back.

Sitting down Vader dragged a hand across his face, he hadn't expected so many things to happen on his return, finding his mother's alive, held captive by Danzo, that crystal that's somehow connected to the Force, and finding out he had a living relative.

The girl the Hokage had brought to his castle had confused him, why bring him someone he had never met before or encountered? The only conclusion he came to is that he and the girl shared some unknown connection, with Vader guessing they were somehow related, considering from the pictures he saw of his mother and the girl they did share similar features, the most obvious being the red hair.

So, Vader had her DNA tested against his own, and the results came back with a match, making the girl his cousin. Though she also had a Curse Seal, showing she worked for Orochimaru, making Vader torn whether to embrace a family member and interrogate her for any information concerning the snake.

'So many things to do, so little time.' Vader thought before the intercom beeped

"Lord Vader someone is at the entrance of the forest requesting an audience with you." The droid on the other end said, making Vader frown

"Who is it." Said Vader

"Um… a little girl." The droid responded, making Vader raise a brow

Now he's curious, why would a little girl want to see him, better question why would the girl's parents let her see him?

"I'll be right out." Said Vader

*Outside*

Standing outside the Forest of Death was one Hanabi Hyuga, taking a few nervous breaths. The reason she was here was so she could thank Darth Vader for saving her during the invasion. When the invasion started she had been separated from her father, and was surrounded by Oto Ninja who tried capturing her.

She managed to take down a few of them but she was still a child, she would have been captured if Vader hadn't arrived when he did and killed the rest of them. Though she didn't get a chance to thank him, which is why she was here now.

That and she couldn't deny her fascination with the black cloaked warrior, using strange powers and that sword of light. Plus, she really wanted to see what he looked like under that mask.

"You wished to see me." Came Vader's mechanical voice from behind her

Hanabi yelped a little in surprise, turning around surprised he could sneak up on her.

"Lord Vader." Hanabi said bowing a little

"What do you want child?" Vader questioned, Hanabi gaining a tick mark

"I'm not a child, I'm twelve-years-old almost thirteen!" Shouted Hanabi

That made Vader raise a brow behind his mask, she was two years younger than him, yet she barely reached his elbow.

'Then again, the legs and armor add a few inches, so that's probably why.' Vader thought

"Very well, what do you want young lady." Said Vader, Hanabi bowing a little

"I wished to thank you for saving me during the invasion." Hanabi said

Vader looked at the girl for a moment narrowing his eyes, before realizing she's the one he saved from the Oto Ninja.

"It was nothing, just a happy accident that I was in the area." Vader said dismissively turning to leave thinking that's all she wanted to say

"I also wish to become your apprentice!" Hanabi said quickly stopping Vader in his tracks

Vader turned a little looking at the girl.

"And why should I waste my time with making you my apprentice?" Demanded Vader

"I'm the strongest in my age group, I'm disciplined, attentive, respectful, and I have a bloodline." Hanabi listed pointing to her eyes

"Yes, I see, and everyone in Konoha saw what I did to the last person with a Dojutsu. What's to say I won't do the same to you?" Vader tested lightning spark across his hand to emphasize his point

Though Hanabi didn't even flinch.

"Because if you did, you wouldn't have bothered coming out here to speak with me or even make a threat like that, you would have just done, not to mention from what little I've seen of you you're a logical person and wouldn't risk killing a child of the Hyuga clan head." Hanabi said with a smirk

"NEEEEEERD!"

Hanabi and Vader both looked up in shock, wondering where that came from.

"Well, ignoring that… will you make me your apprentice?" Asked Hanabi shaking off her confusion at the shout

Vader narrowed his eyes at her from behind his mask.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree aren't you." Vader stated

"Nope." Hanabi replied cheekily

Vader thought about it for a moment, he could easily just make her leave him alone using the mind trick, but he couldn't help but admire her determination, still…

"You will do what I say when I say it, you will not question me, you will not complain, you will not whine, you will follow all my instructions to the letter, you will not share with anyone what I teach you, I will decide when and where I will train you, if you break any of these rules I will stop training you immediately. Am I understood." Said Vader, Hanabi nodding

"Hai, sensei!" Hanabi said

"Good, now return home, tomorrow we will start training, be here at 6 A.M. sharp and not a minute late, failure to do so will result in the end of your training." Vader said, Hanabi nodding before leaving to return to the compound

*Later*

Vader sat next to a bed in the med bay looking at the unconscious redhead, Tayuya if he remembered correctly. After his rather interesting conversation with Hanabi he decided to meet his recently discovered cousin.

He had also removed that Curse Seal on her neck, it was rather simple to break it down to its base components with the Force along with removing the fraction of Orochimaru's soul, but not before torturing the soul fragment into insanity. He also sent a clone to remove the Curse Seal on Anko Mitarashi, not only as thanks to her saving him but also to torture the soul fragment in her mark as well.

"Ugh, who's the shithead that knocked me out." Groaned Tayuya as she began waking up

Once she opened her eyes she saw she was in some sort of med bay, though definitely not one in Oto given the lack of screams or deranged laughter, and it looks to high-tech for any village besides Snow Country.

"Your awake." Vader commented, getting Tayuya's attention looking at him in shock

"Hey, you're that black wearing dumbass who killed the Uchiha faggot!" Tayuya said

"Yes, I'm the one who killed the Uchiha, I'm also the one who can kill a person with one hand." Said Vader, Tayuya scoffing in response

"If you're looking to scare me good luck, I've had to deal with the pedo snake and his four-eyed fuck toy a long time. Let's just get this over with." Tayuya sneered

Then to Vader's surprise and confusion she started taking her shirt off before he stopped her, luckily only exposing her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Vader

"What I'm a prison and I'm obviously still alive so either I'm supposed to be interrogated or used you tree-huggers sick toy. So, let's just get it over with!" Tayuya said

"While I admit you are beautiful, I am not the type of person to take advantage of a woman. Let alone my own cousin." Said Vader, confusing Tayuya

"Cousin? What the hell are you talking about shithead?" Tayuya said

In response Vader picked up a holopad handing it to Tayuya.

"That shows a blood test matching you blood against my own, it became back positive making us cousins." Said Vader, Tayuya staring at the pad in shock

She had a cousin, an actual blood cousin.

"Now then if you'd follow me, I'll take you to your new quarters." Vader said

"Quarters?" Asked Tayuya looking at him

"Would you prefer staying in the med bay." Said Vader rhetorically

Tayuya instantly getting out of the bed, she definitely wasn't staying in some sterilely clean med bay.

"So, you got name cuz?" Asked Tayuya figuring Darth Vader wasn't his real name

"I forsook my old name, it involved to many bad memories, I am Darth Vader. Though we do belong to a clan, the Uzumaki, sadly they were wiped during the Second Shinobi War." Vader said

He had read up on the Uzumaki Clan, a Clan renowned for their Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, even having their own village Uzushiogakure, sadly with all that power came fear and they were destroyed in joint effort of Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri.

If Vader regretted anything about killing Sasuke, it's that he didn't rub it in his face, it took three Great Villages to destroy the Uzumaki Clan in a battle that lasted days, while it only took Izumi a single night to massacre the Uchiha Clan.

'Uzumaki Clan, hm Tayuya Uzumaki has a nice ring to it.' Tayuya thought

She heard a little of the Uzumaki clan, they seemed like badasses in her opinion taking on three of the five Great Villages.

'Wait a minute, wasn't there a report about the Uchiha's teammate being an Uzumaki.' Thought Tayuya remembering all the reports Orochimaru made them read on the Uchiha brat including his teammates

Then it clicked for Tayuya.

"You're that blonde loudmouth!" Tayuya shouted pointing at Vader

"Ah, I see you're a quick study, that's good. Yes, I was Naruto Uzumaki, not anymore." Said Vader, Tayuya sputtering waving her arms at him

"But, how!? You were supposed to be some pranking fucktard wearing bright neon orange! Now you look…" Tayuya trailed off not to mention he was supposed to be dead

"Different. Yes, well having three of your limbs and being burned alive by your teammate can do that." Vader said before reaching up and removing his helmet showing his healed face

"Luckily I've recently been healed. Now that you know I suppose there's no reason to keep the armor." Said Vader tapping a seal on his belt

He was enveloped in smoke, when it cleared it revealed he was wearing his black robes and a glove over his left hand, hiding the prosthetic.

'Damn.' Thought Tayuya blushing a little

Without the armor on he looked pretty good. Tayuya quickly shook those thoughts.

"Whatever shithead, let's just go." Tayuya said

"Right." Said Vader as they resumed walking, Tayuya occasionally glancing at him

"So, what was the fancy lightshow you used on the Uchiha anyway, I've never heard a Lightning Jutsu do that." Commented Tayuya

"It wasn't a Lightning Jutsu, it was Force Lightning far more powerful and lethal if the person's held under it for extended periods of time." Vader replied chuckling darkly remembering what he did to Danzo

Tayuya shivered a little, already guessing he's tested that theory on someone who obviously got on his bad side.

They soon arrived at a door that slid open revealing a large room to Tayuya's surprise. It was pretty bare, aside from a bed, dresser, closet, and what Tayuya assumed was a bathroom.

"It's not much, but it'll do for now. Your more than welcome to decorate however you wish, there's an intercom to summon an aid or droid to take you into the village to buy whatever you need. And here." Said Vader tossing her a scroll

"That should be enough money to buy yourself a new wardrobe, and anything else you'll need." Vader said

The scroll had half of Jiraiya's fortune sealed inside it, Vader though it a fitting punishment, half the money the fool made would be used by a girl that'd likely castrate him with a rusty spoon.

Tayuya stared at the scroll and room in shock, the room itself was easily more than double the size of her one in Oto, not to mention the obvious money that's sealed in the scroll. It's more than she's ever gotten than when she worked for the Snake Sannin who only saw her and everyone else as expendable pawns.

"Well that's about it, I'll leave you to do your own thing, I have business to intend to." Remarked Vader exiting the room leaving Tayuya to her thoughts

Going over Tayuya laid down on the bed thinking over everything that just happened. In less than a day she not only found she had family, was part of a Clan, and given free reign all because they were family.

It made Tayuya snort, either Vader was naïve or actually trusted her.

'Or he trusted the fact that if I betrayed him he cut off my damn head.' Tayuya thought deadpanned

Though Tayuya wasn't stupid enough to betray the trust Vader's given her, she'd rather stay on his good side than risk pissing him off. But what should she do now, as there's no way she was gonna be a Konoha Ninja, if they burn their teammates alive she'd rather not find out what they did to enemies.

'Though for now.' Tayuya thought looking at the scroll with a smirk

He gave her free reign and a lot of money do what she wanted with.

*Timeskip-one week*

Vader once again sat in the med bay looking at a sleeping patient, in concern and nervousness. Considering the person lying in the bed was his own mother.

A week had passed since he took Hanabi as his apprentice and Tayuya began living in the castle. During that time, he spent most of his time training Hanabi, got to know Tayuya, worked on his projects, or tinkered with machines, something he picked up from Anakin.

The day after he accepted Hanabi as his student he waited for her outside the forest at the allotted time, wearing a hooded cloak to hide his identity getting tired of wearing the armor, half-expecting her not to show up, but he was pleased when she soon arrived on time.

After he took her to the training room, about double the size of a regular training ground, it wasn't finished but would do for now. The first thing he did was have her stretch before having her run fifty laps around the room, a hundred sit ups, push up, and pull ups, all while wearing gravity seals, set at five times normal gravity. She took it all in stride, nearly collapsing after she finished but remained standing.

Next, he then decided to test her elemental affinity, that had been an interesting conversation.

*Flashback*

"Why would I need to know my affinity?" Hanabi asked wasn't her Taijutsu and Byakugan enough

"I thought we agreed you would not question my orders." Said Vader with narrowed eyes, making Hanabi gulp a little thinking he'd stop training her

"But it's a valid question so I'll answer." Vader added, Hanabi sighing in relief

"You are a member of the Hyuga Clan, not only that you are the Clan Heads daughter, in other words a prime target to those who would either wish to hold you for ransom or turn you into breeding stock for their own Byakugan soldiers." Said Vader, the thought making Hanabi pale remembering how her own sister was nearly kidnapped if not for their father

"Now then the Hyuga Clan is a clan well known throughout the Elemental Countries, and considered the strongest in Konoha, this acts a double-edged blade, on one side people would think twice of fighting a Hyuga, but on the other side those who would want you for your Byakugan or creating their own soldiers would learn everything they could about a Hyuga's strengths and weaknesses. Activate your Byakugan." Ordered Vader, Hanabi doing so

Suddenly Vader vanished from her line of sight, and Hanabi stiffened feeling a kunai pressed against her neck.

"Dead or captured." Vader said removing the kunai and returning to his previous position

"As you can see all anyone would have to do is attack from all angles until they discovered the Byakugans blind spot or…" Vader paused flaring his chakra forcing Hanabi to deactivate her eyes from how bright it was

"… flare their chakra if they have enough to temporarily blind you, or if they have enough chakra they could force open their Chakra Points thus rendering your entire fighting style useless unless you get a lucky shot at a vital area." Vader instructed

Hanabi couldn't deny it, he's right all it'd take is someone with half a brain and knowledge of how a Hyuga fights to defeat them

"You figured it out, that's the downside of being in a clan you focus too much on clan jutsu and Kekkei Genkai. I have already developed several strategies to take down all the clans from Konoha. Do you know why, because they're stagnate, rather than develop other skills they focus only on clan skills and hope the enemy doesn't know how it works." Lectured Vader

"Okay I get it, focusing on a single skill bad, several skills good." Hanabi grumbled yelping when Vader whacked her on the head

"Don't interrupt again. Also think of it this way, if you learn what your affinity is not only would you learn jutsu for it you could incorporate into you Gentle Fist, making it stronger and surprising enemies at something they've never seen before." Said Vader handing a Hanabi the Chakra Paper the girl taking it

"I assume you know what Chakra Paper is, but on the off chance you don't. If it splits in half its wind, ignite its fire, gets wet its water, crumbles to dirt its earth, and if it crinkles lightning." Vader said holding up another piece

Channeling his chakra into it caused the paper to cut in half, with on half getting wet and the other half ignites.

"As you can see my affinities are wind, water, and fire. Now you try." Said Vader

Holding the paper Hanabi channeled her chakra into it watching as it crinkled up before turning to dust.

*End Flashback*

After learning Hanabi's affinities they began working on her mastering those before she learned any jutsu or attempted to add them to her Taijutsu.

Though the training was slow due to Hanabi's lack of large Chakra pools to successfully perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu. So, Vader also had her perform the tree walking exercise and water walking exercise, to not only increase her Chakra pools but her control as well, as even though her control was good enough to learn Medic Ninjutsu, it didn't mean she should put it off.

That was how her training went first physical exercise from six-seven, chakra control seven-nine, sparring nine-eleven, an hour break, elemental training twelve-four.

Though on the third day Tayuya, tired of having nothing to do, barged into the training room interrupting them. Hanabi recognizing her chakra signature as one of Orochimaru's guards tried attacking her, had Vader not stopped her.

After a quick explanation Hanabi went back to training, though still weary of Tayuya. Vader offered Tayuya to join them, which she did having seen what Vader was capable of. Vader gave her the same regimen as Hanabi, finding out her affinities were water and wind, along with her affinity for Genjutsu.

Vader also increased their physical exercises by ten and their gravity seals by one when he felt they were getting to comfortable.

Though Vader also focused on his own projects, such as discovering what that green gem was. Imagine his surprise when he found out the necklace held a portion of the Shodaime's chakra within it, to help control rampaging Jinchuuriki. Vader figured that he might be able to use the gem as a substitute for a Kyber Crystal and make a second Lightsaber.

The final thing was his mother.

She had been in out of the Bacta Tank and med bay, as while it speeds along the healing process extended exposure was dangerous. But now after a week she was finally about to wake up and Vader hadn't left her side.

Running a hand through his hair, it having grown back with help from Katsumi, Vader looked at his mother's sleeping face. What was he supposed to say, what did he do, him, Darth Vader, a cold machine of logic didn't know how to interact around his own mother.

It made him clench his fist in anger at Danzo Shimura robbing him of the chance of the chance to have someone who cared about him, it made Vader wish he could kill the bastard all over again.

Suddenly he heard stirring and shot up seeing his mother's eyes begun opening.

"Wh-where-" Kushina began before coughing, Vader grabbing a cup of water

"Here, drink, small sips." Said Vader, Kushina greedily gulping down the water

"Thank you, but who are you?" Asked Kushina her voice still scratchy from disuse looking at the stranger

Though she felt like she's seen him.

"I-" Vader began unsure what to say, while Kushina just looked at him

(Play Find My Way Back- Eric Arjes)

"I-I… I'm your son." Said Vader, Kushina's eyes widening now looking at his features

Spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes like Minato, whisker marks on his cheeks, but with her face and eyes.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina whispered, Vader smiling

"Hi Kaa-san." Vader said, Kushina putting her hand on his cheek

"My baby boy." Said Kushina tears gathering in her eyes smiling at him, Vader having tears in his eyes as well

Kushina pulled Vader into a hug crying on his shoulder to finally hold him in her arms again. Vader hesitated for a moment, not used to physical contact along with having been used to keeping his walls up and emotions on a tight leash even around Hanabi, Tayuya, and Katsumi.

'But, maybe this once I can have this.' Vader thought returning the hug smiling in contentment letting the tears fall from his eyes

 **So, what did you all think good? Now as you can see Naruto/Vader has not interest in bringing Tsunade back to become Hokage, only getting her to heal him, along with holding a grudge as in Naruto/Vader's eyes Tsunade had obligation to help protect Kushina as they both have Uzumaki blood, so yeah Tsunade's another person on Vader's hit list. And Kushina's alive, yeah, and Danzo got fired to death, which is always good. Hanabi is also the student Vader, though don't expect her to learn the Force I already have some individuals planned to be his apprentices in the Force. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't, and I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **Storm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a special update! I have updated three of my stories Jinchuuriki to Ghost, Scream, and The Second Coming of Darth Vader! That's right three updates at once, since I've been making new stories I figured I'd update more than one this time around. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

"Easy Kaa-san, easy. Don't push yourself." Vader said putting a hand on his mother's shoulder as she walked around getting used to moving around after being bedridden for years

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, trust me, I'll be up and about in no time, so need to worry. After all Uzumaki heal quickly." Said Kushina

Vader didn't say anything to her using his former name, as she was the one who gave it to him he's letting her use it.

"I'll always worry about you." Said Vader

Three days have passed since Kushina woke up in that time Vader hasn't left her side, having sent a clone to continue Hanabi and Tayuya's training. He's made sure she was comfortable and helping her get used to being awake again. They also did there best to get to know each other and make up for all the lost time together.

One thing Vader was hesitant to talk about was his past, given he didn't have the happiest childhood, but eventually Kushina managed to get him to tell her about his life.

Safe to say Kushina Uzumaki was beyond pissed when she heard how her baby was treated.

Kushina was angry at how the villagers treated her son, at her husband for sealing the Kyuubi in him, the masked bastard who caused all this, and any one else responsible for hurting her baby. She was also devastated when he showed her his mechanical limbs and told her he had recently been healed from being burned alive, even more so when she was told Mikoto's son was responsible for burning him.

And she had hoped they would be friends!

She would have instantly gone after the little bastard had Vader not told her he had already killed the Uchiha, making Kushina hug her son tightly. Though she still vowed to hunt down Orochimaru and rip that snake apart piece by piece for cutting her sons legs and arm off.

Vader also told her about the people who were kind to him, namely her former students Izumi, Yugao, and Hana, with Kushina planning to thank all three of them for being there for her child.

Suddenly both Uzumaki were pulled from their thoughts when the medbay doors opened and an arguing Tayuya and Hanabi walked in.

"Sensei said he wasn't to be disturbed!" Hanabi said trying to stop Tayuya

"And I said I don't give a shit you half-pint brat, that stupid clone isn't even paying attention during training and I'm sick of it!" Retorted Tayuya

"Ahem." Vader said getting both their attention and both froze for different reasons

Tayuya because of the fierce glare aimed at her, while Hanabi froze because Vader wasn't wearing his armor or a hood and she was seeing his face for the first time and she knew who he was, given her sisters obsession with him.

"What part of I'm not to be bothered was unclear." Said Vader looking between with a sulfuric eyed glare

"Well uh, the clone you sent to oversee our training wasn't paying attention and I wanted to see what was keeping you so busy." Tayuya said quietly looking anywhere but her irate cousin

"Naruto-kun who are these ladies?" Asked Kushina with a sickly-sweet smile and a dark aura around her thinking her son was a deviant for having two attractive girls around

"The redhead is Tayuya Uzumaki, my cousin, or our cousin I suppose. And the other is Hanabi Hyuga my apprentice." Vader introduced

"Oh well it's nice to meet a fellow Uzumaki and you must be Hitomi's daughter." Said Kushina politely her personality doing a complete one-eighty

"Sup." Tayuya said

Hanabi was still frozen before finally snapping out of it and pointing at Vader.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki!" Hanabi said shocked the orange wearing loudmouth her sister was obsessed with was her dark and brooding teacher

"Fuck my life." Muttered Vader before Kushina smacked him

"Language young man!" Kushina scolded she didn't care how old her son was he would not curse in front of her

"And fuck my life hard." Vader said getting another smack

*Council Chamber*

"That monster needs to be executed, not only has he killed the last Uchiha but now a council member! How much longer until he starts killing the rest of us!" Shouted a member of the civilian council the other civilians and remaining elders nodding

"Agreed, not only that but he's killed dozens of Anbu." Koharu added

Though really the civilians and elders were angry because Danzo helped cover up some of their more illegal actions to benefit themselves. With the Warhawk dead there's no telling when the Hokage will find out and it'll be their heads.

"Enough Lord Vader was acting on my orders after discovering numerous charges against Danzo, all of which would have resulted in him being executed ten times over!" Said Sarutobi slamming his hands down glaring at them making them all shut their mouths

Suddenly the chamber doors slammed open revealing a beaten Jiraiya and an angry Tsunade.

"Ah Tsunade glad you are back to accept the position of Hokage." Hiruzen said

"Like hell I will you old monkey! I'm taking that stupid job even for all the Ryo and Sake in the world, and don't think you can make empty threats against me to try and take it!" Shouted Tsunade glaring at her sensei, Sarutobi nodding for a moment

"Anbu please fetch Lord Vader for me, I believe I have another criminal for him to execute." Ordered the Hokage

"Hai!"

That made Tsunade pale, while Vader had altered her memories he made sure to leave the fear she felt for him.

"Wait, wait, wait let's not do anything rash!" Tsunade said not wanting to see that monster Vader again

"So when we expect your inauguration?" Said Hiruzen pleasantly, Tsunade looking down in defeat

*Timeskip-five days*

'Well it's official this village is going to be buried in debts before the months out.' Vader thought from his spot in the back of the large crowd with Hanabi, Tayuya, and his mother, the latter of whom was now able to walk and stand on her own

After making it perfectly clear to Hanabi that she could not tell anyone about who he used to be things went back to, or as normal as a Sith Lords life could be.

That is until he received a message from the Hokage to attend Tsunade's inauguration, while he could care less about such a thing it was made mandatory. Though just by looking at Tsunade's bored and angry expression he could tell she'd have liked to be anywhere else than here.

While Tsunade was giving her speech about being Hokage and protecting Konoha, likely written by someone else given she gave it through gritted teeth, Vader couldn't help but notice Sarutobi had slipped away without anyone noticing, making him narrow his eyes behind his mask.

'Where do you think you're going old man?' Thought Vader slipping away to follow

*With Sarutobi*

'I have made many mistakes in my life, letting Orochimaru escape, letting Danzo live, putting Naruto on a team doomed to fail and look where it got him, and now leaving Tsunade as Hokage. Too many mistakes and nothing I can do to fix them. I can only find my own repentance.' Sarutobi thought folding the letter he had just written and placing it on the table in front of him

Right next to a tanto which he grabbed and unsheathed.

'I can only hop to find redemption in the next life.' Thought the Sandaime closing his eyes and holding the tanto up

Though before he could bring it down to impale himself it flew from his hand right into Vader's.

"Lord Vader, I was not expecting you." Sarutobi said surprised at his appearance, though the Sith remained silent for moment before finally speaking

"You think… you think after everything you've done I would let you take the cowards way out. That your death would wipe the slate clean." Said Vader lowly as the tanto was reduced to a ball of useless scrap

"You will not die until I say you can, your life is mine after everything you've done to me. It was your failure to kill Orochimaru that ended with me losing three of my limbs, your desire to give dozens of chances that lead to my mother being a prisoner for Danzo, and your weakness to control your people that lead to me being seen as lower than dirt by everyone including my former team who had no trouble leaving me for dead. So, no you will not die, not until you've seen the full consequences of your weakness and then and only then will you have my permission to die." Said Vader before leaving the former Hokage to wallow in his grief and shame

*With Vader*

Vader walked through the Forest of Death with annoyed expression beneath his mask, that fool dared to think he could simply die and he would simply be forgiven?

'No after everything he kept from me, all the pain his mistakes caused me, he will not die until I say so.' Vader thought

As he walked towards his castle Vader couldn't help but think it'd be best to build a proper path from the entrance to the castle, better than trudging through the forest to get there when he didn't have a speeder or ship.

Vader soon stopped where he stood and shook his head.

"You are good at suppressing your chakra, I'm sure most trained Jonin would have trouble sensing you. But sadly you cannot suppress your emotions or the hatred you feel towards me. Now come out before I make you." Ordered Vader looking where he could sense someone hiding

Out stepped a white-haired youth with two red dots on his forehead wearing a loose fitting white kimono and a large purple belt, one Vader recognized as the same one Orochimaru wears.

"So the snake sends someone to try to kill me. Revenge for decapitating the Uchiha I take it, along with destroying his eyes." Said Vader activating his saber

"You will not speak of Orochimaru-sama in such a way!" The youth said reaching behind him and pulling out, to Vader's surprise, a bone sword

'Hm, a Kaguya, their Kekkei Genkai allows them to use their skeletons as weapons, utilized in their dances. This will be interesting.' Vader thought

"Very well but may I have the name of my opponent." Requested Vader

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya, leader of the Sound Five. Now enough talk it's time to fight." Kimimaro said jumping down from his perch his bone sword ready to slash Vader

The Sith retaliated by deflecting the blow with his saber before pushing Kimimaro back with the Force.

"It was foolish of your master to send you to fight me, even more foolish of you accept the task." Said Vader

"Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets." Said Kimimaro aiming his fingers at Vader as the tips shot out at Vader

With a gesture Vader stopped the speeding bone pieces before shooting them back at the Kaguya at double the speed. With another gesture lifted the Kaguya off the ground and held him against a tree.

"Like I said it was foolish to try and fight me, an unknown opponent. Now while normally I would just kill you, you must have some of Orochimaru's trust if he sent you to kill me, so you'll be interrogate for anything you may know. Now sleep." Vader said making Kimimaro fall unconscious

Picking up the Kaguya, Vader continued his walk back to his castle.

And all we wanted was to spend time with his mother today.

*With Sakura*

'Die, die, die, die you monster!' Thought Sakura as she continuously threw kunai at a training post imagining it was actually that black wearing monster that took her Sasuke-kun from her

Darth Vader!

Just thinking of that bastard filled Sakura with a maddening rage and hatred for what that bastard did to her Sasuke-kun.

'No, no, no, no! Sasuke-kun is still alive he's just hiding from that monster until he's strong enough to kill that freak and then we'll run away together and living happily ever after! YES!' Sakura thought madly with a manic glint in her eyes

Or maybe she could kill the freak herself and then Sasuke-kun will come back and they can finally be together!

All the while three people watched from the tree line more than a little disturbed as they heard Sakura begin muttering to herself.

"Are we sure it's a good idea bringing her to Orochimaru-sama?" Kidomaru asked

"Yeah, she doesn't seem… right in the head." Agreed Jirobo

While no one in Oto could claim to be sane, even they could see this girl was tittering on the edge of sanity.

"It doesn't matter Orochimaru wanted us to get the girl. And remember he doesn't care about girl herself just that she could prove useful against Darth Vader, if not then she's just another experiment." Sakon said with a shrug

But unknown to Sakura and the Oto Ninja a small round drone flew above them with a lens zoomed in on them.

*With Vader*

Nodding once to the droids Vader dismissed them once Kimimaro was significantly restrained.

'Not let's see what secrets you possess.' Thought Vader preparing to enter Kimimaro's mind

But he stopped when he noticed something on the back of the Kaguya's neck. Tilting his head to the side Vader saw it was a seal, a memory seal.

'Now what reason could Orochimaru have to put a memory seal on someone who's clearly fanatically loyal to him? Let's find out shall we.' Vader thought putting his hand over the seal and a small burst of the Force caused it to deteriorate

Kimimaro's face screwed up as memories flooded his mind, ones he didn't remember, though one stood out.

 _"Are you positive Kabuto?" Questioned Orochimaru_

 _"Absolutely Orochimaru-sama. Kimimaro's affliction isn't an illness it appears that his unique body structure is a double-edged sword. While he can regrow the bones he removes instantly it appears that each time he regrows his bones they are slowly killing him, with the continued use of his Kekkei Genkai. It's an easy fix, just a few weeks of treatment and he'll be back to a hundred percent. Shall I proceed with the treatment Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto said, Orochimaru thinking for a moment_

 _"… No, leave Kimimaro-kun as he is. If he's returned to peak condition he may not be as loyal as he once was." Orochimaru denied, Kabuto nodding_

Kimimaro's eyes opened filled with betrayal.

"Orochimaru-sama, he knew how to cure me of my illness and yet he did nothing." Said Kimimaro

"It's not surprising, that snake is greedy and fearful of all those he perceives as stronger than him, if he believed any of his subordinates were growing to strong he'd likely terminate them before they can try betraying him." Vader said, Kimimaro remaining silent

"If you wish I believe I have a way to cure you, but in return for this you must pledge your loyalty to me." Offered Vader, Kimimaro turning his head to him

"If you do have a way to cure me of this pain I will swear my loyalty to you Vader-sama." Said Kimimaro willing to serve the Sith Lord if it meant he could be cured and after learning of Orochimaru's betrayal to him

"Good, and if I'm right the method should be able to stabilize your skeletal structure so there will be no fear of this illness returning." Vader said pleased at both robbing Orochimaru of a powerful asset and gaining a strong ally

*Unknown Location*

Izumi and Konan entered a dark cavern standing in the center for a moment waiting, until a holographic image appeared of the Akatsuki Leader, Pein.

 _"Report."_ Ordered Pein

"Leader-sama we failed to recruit Darth Vader to the Akatsuki, we attempted to eliminate him but he proved stronger than we thought along with the appearance of Jiraiya forced us to retreat." Konan said, Pein frowning, not that either women can see

 _"That is regrettable, he would have proved a useful member for the Akatsuki. You both are dismissed."_ Pein said

Izumi and Konan bowed before exiting the cave. Once they were gone Pein looked to the side as in a swirl of distorted air a man wearing an orange swirling mask with a single eye hole appeared, along with a half-black half-white plant creature rising out of the floor.

 _"Madara, Zetsu what do you believe we should do to combat Darth Vader should he become a threat to our plans?"_ Pein questioned

"For now do nothing, Darth Vader is an unknown variable, not to mention we still do not know the full extent of his abilities. See if we can find out who's inside the suit, if we find out his identity we may discover his weaknesses." "Madara" said, Pein nodding before moving onto another important topic

 _"What about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, we cannot seal the Kyuubi with it following it's Jinchuuriki into death."_ Reminded Pein annoyed that Orochimaru ruined their plans by killing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki

"I believe I have sol **ved that problem. I've loca** ted a boy in the Fire Temple th **at seems to have part of the Kyuubi's** chakra sealed inside him. While it's not th **e real Kyuubi he has enough of the beats chakra to** act as a substitute." Said Zetsu in his dual voice, "Madara" and Pein nodding

"Good, see to it that he is watched and make sure nothing happens to the boy. If he dies so does all our plans, also see if you can locate the bodies of the Gold and Silver Brothers, they should possess some of the Kyuubi's chakra as well, and the more we have the better chances we'll have of it being enough." Ordered "Madara"

Nothing would stand in the way of his Moons Eye Plan, nothing.

*With Vader*

Vader frowned as he sat on his bed looking at the recording one of his spy droids picked up, of three Oto Ninja speaking with Sakura and all of them leaving together. He would say he's surprised bu truthfully he had expected something like this.

After he killed Sasuke he saw how unhinged Sakura had become, well more unhinged than she already was, as he read her surface thoughts before and she apparently had another voice in her head. Vader knew it was then only a matter of time before she either tried to kill him, and die trying, or go rogue in an attempt to get stronger to kill him in revenge for killing Sasuke.

'Even though she's apparently in denial of the Uchiha's death, it's a wonder that they don't have mental examinations for Ninja, though considering they allowed the Uchiha to go on without one after his clans destruction it's not surprising.' Vader thought

Suddenly his door opened and in walked his mother with a determined expression.

"Get dressed, we're going." Kushina said, Vader raising a brow in confusion

"Going where might I ask?" Questioned Vader

"I don't know, somewhere, anywhere. Just get ready and no armor." Said Kushina

"But you're still not at full health, what if something-"

"I told you Naruto-kun I am perfectly fine. Nothing will happen." Kushina said sitting next to her son wrapping an arm around him pulling him close

"I've missed fourteen years of your life, your first steps, first words, birthdays, entering the Academy, getting your headband." Said Kushina choking on the words at having missed so many moments before quickly wiping away tears that were about to fall

"Anyway I've already missed to much and I don't intend to miss another moment. So, we are going to spend some time together as mother and son, and nothing you say will change my mind understand." Said Kushina, Vader's eyes softening

"Alright Kaa-san." Vader said softly

"Good not get ready and don't worry we'll go somewhere, where you won't be recognized." Kushina said happily leaving the room

 **So, what did you think, good. Not as long as my usual chapters but still something. not really a lot happened but still important bits, I suppose it could be considered partially filler. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
